Vampire Kiss
by Beka Assis
Summary: Quando um grupo de amigas resolve dar uma festa de Halloween, muita coisa pode acontecer... Será que estariam dispostas a entregar, não só o corpo, mas a alma e o sangue aos seres mais sexys que já puderam sonhar em conhecer. Vampiros de outras séries
1. O Inicio de Tudo

Finalmente, depois de muitas tentativas, as meninas conseguiram se reunir num modo completamente diferente do esperado. Cada uma, num momento diferente acabou se mudando para Londres, e por fim, todas elas moravam numa mesma casa. 10 quartos, piscina, área de lazer e um belíssimo jardim. Cada uma seguia uma carreira diferente, mas, a amizade que surgiu num grupo de bate-papo as mantinha unidas naquele pais distante e frio que era a Inglaterra. Eliz e Geo trabalhavam num hospital como assistente social e administradora, Hypia estava fazendo seu mestrado em Literatura vampiresca, Tati trabalhava como editora, Glau havia montado um restaurante típico brasileiro, Nana era repórter de um jornal, Ana estava perto de finalizar seu livro, e eu... bem, eu finalmente havia conseguido publicar meu livro com a ajuda da Tati

A casa das meninas brasileiras era conhecida já pelas grandes festas dadas, afinal, por sorte, todas ganhávamos bem, e com as despesas divididas, sobrava uma quantidade razoável de dinheiro para promovermos festas, que, por conta do destaque de cada uma em sua carreira, acabavam sendo históricas. A paixão pelo galã britânico que as uniu ainda permanecia, não da mesma forma, até porque depois de conhecê-lo e do mesmo se tornar freqüentador das festas dadas em nossa casa, seria estranho ficar babando em Pattz o tempo todo, mas, cada uma teve sua chance com ele, sem ressentimentos entre elas

Rob acabou se tornando um bom amigo de todas, porque seria impossível ele ficar apenas com uma. Ele ainda queria o mundo e, nenhuma de nós estava disposta a dividí-lo com a liberdade que ele queria. Ficar, tudo bem, mas, uma relação aberta era outra coisa.

E, numa dessas festas, mais especialmente no Halloween, as coisas mudaram na vida de todas nós

Digamos que depois daquela noite, nunca fui tão grata pelo barulho das festas ou pelo fato de Londres ser extremamente nublada

Estávamos como sempre, prontas para uma espetacular festa. Garçons a postos, um belíssimo buffet servido e cada uma com um visual preto deslumbrante para o inicio da festa. Todas nós estávamos com belíssimas fantasias sensuais. Eu estava usando uma fantasia de corista do Moulin Rouge e ao meu lado na recepção estava Geo, com uma fantasia de anjo negro totalmente sexy. Proximo a pick up do DJ estavam Eliz, com uma fantasia de pirata e Carol, vestida de diabinha. Glau estava vestida de chef de cozinha, conversando com Nana, que estava de princesa das trevas, próximo ao biffet. Ana, vestida de mafiosa, comandava os garçons e Tati, de rainha de copas, junto com Pia, de grega, davam os últimos ajustes com a equipe de iluminação e decoração. Estava tudo pronto. Todas apostos para receber os primeiros convidados.

Ainda não eram nove horas quando a festa começou a bombar de fato. Rob apareceu vestido de Henrique VIII junto com o Jonathan Rhys Meyers vestido de vampiro, o quefoi até engraçado, ver os dois com os papeis invertidos. Ashey tambem chegou a aparecer, mas não ficou muito tempo. Ela ainda não se conformava que, nas nossas festas, o foco e o brilho sempre estariam na gente e nunca nela. E, depois de tanto estresse, me sentia um pouco cansada, enquanto as outras já estavam animadas, se divertindo e dançando. Estava sentada num banquinho no bar quando senti uma presença... mas, não era qualquer presença. Era algo que tomava o ambiente, algo que me fez perder o fôlego ao ponto de minha taça cair no chão. Todos permaneciam alheios aquilo, mas, eu vi, no momento em que meus olhos cruzaram com aqueles olhos vermelhos sangue que, depois daquele dia, nossas vidas nunca mais seriam as mesmas

Olhos vermelhos profundos, que poderiam assustar a qualquer um, mas, que me atraiam como se fossem um imã. Olhos de predador. Um predador de cabelos acobreados casualmente bagunçados, nariz reto e uma boca... nossa. Mais ou menos 1,85, todo de preto, me olhando com aqueles olhos de predador do meio da pista e passando a língua pelos lábios. Acho que iria ter uma sincope ali mesmo

**Continua no próximo capítulo**


	2. Extra Rob POV

**Capítulo Extra**

Robert POV

Estava me preparando para mais uma festa na casa das brasileiras. Era o tipo de evento que não importava em que parte do mundo estivesse, daria um jeito de ir. Desta vez estava no México filmando "Amor Selvagem" quando recebi o e-mail de Beka me convidando, e, ela sabia tão bem quanto qualquer um que, quando se tratava de festas delas, mandaria o trabalho para o espaço

Aquelas meninas. Deus, que meninas. Cada uma com um detalhe que me enlouquecia. Era simplesmente impossível escolher apenas uma. Seria no mínimo injusto com as demais. Olhos, bocas, pernas, seios, e deus bundas... Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida apenas olhando para cada uma delas... Olhando não, melhor, fazendo

Era melhor deixar as memórias de lado pelo menos por hora. Ficar duro no meio do set de gravação não era nada legal, mas, era impossível esquecer-se de tantas coisas que aconteceram desde que aquelas meninas foram chegando a Londres. A primeira de todas foi Beka. Olhos castanhos profundos e uma animação contagiante. A conheci por acaso num pub, na primeira semana dela em Londres. Em pouco tempo, nos tornamos inseparáveis, afinal, eu lhe apresentava tudo o que Londres tinha de bom, inclusive a mim... Depois veio Eliz... Pernas espetaculares que me faziam babar como um cachorro olhando um frango assado. Lembrar dos beijos de Beka em meu pescoço e suas leves (ou nem tanto) mordidas ou daquelas pernas de Eliz rodeando minha cintura não facilitava em nada aquela situação. Por muitas vezes cheguei a sonhar em ter duas daquelas meninas, ou até mais ao mesmo tempo, mas, todas elas eram irredutíveis nesse ponto, e essa era uma fantasia que pelo visto nunca realizaria

Pia veio logo depois fazer seu mestrado. Seu ar de intelectual me dava vontade de mergulhar nela e nunca mais voltar. Acho que a mania de morder a ponta da caneta lhe deu uma espécie de treinamento, porque, Deus, que boca... Não sou nenhum inexperiente, mas, juro que foi o melhor oral de todos e Ju... com seu ar de sapeca naquele paraíso tropical que se chama Brasil me fez cometer a loucura de quase ficar com ela em plena Praia Grande, mas, exibir aquela bunda para mim e esperar que minhas mãos fiquem quietas é pedir demais... por falar em Brasil... foi lá que conheci Nana... a primeira jornalista que eu realmente gostei de manter contato... e que contato *suspiros saudosos* jeitinho de menina, mas, uma verdadeira fera na hora certa... teve também Ana... escritora.... que me provou como escrever desenvolve certas habilidades manuais... me fez sentir um adolescente sem controle novamente e eu adorava ser um adolescente pra ela... Geo, com aquele visual sério que uma gestora hospitalar precisa ter me enlouquecia de branco... nunca visitei tanto um hospital quanto depois que ela veio para cá... Glau me ensinou os prazeres da culinária brasileira e como brigadeiro em determinados locais pode ser gostoso, ainda mais com seu gosto... e Tati... a conheci tão triste assim que se mudou, mas, depois de umas doses de robertinol se tornou a mais elétrica de todas, a pimentinha... e põe pimenta nela, Deus...

Merda, agora que eu não vou poder gravar mesmo, duro desse jeito

Eu já havia falado sobre elas para Jonathan, um amigo que fiz filmando Vanity Fair e agora está se dando muito bem em "The Tudors", acho que ele é o único cara que eu poderia apresentar para elas, pois eu o conhecia muito bem... ele era como eu... precisava de liberdade para ser feliz e assim, não roubaria as meninas de mim

Só o que me restava, naquele momento, era voltar ao trailer e tentar resolver aquele... problema... por conta própria... com as imagens de cada uma delas em minha mente

Oh merda, ficando duro de novo

**N/A:**

***todas as meninas cantando juntas* **

_**Parabens pra você, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida**_

_**E pro Rob nada... tudo**_

_**...**_

_**Com quem será.. com quem será... com quem será que o Rob vai casar..**_

_**Vai depender... vai depender... vai depender se a gente vai deixar hehehe**_

_***salva de palmas e sopra as velinhas***_

Um extra especial de presente para o nosso _divo_ lindo e maravilhoso... Que você continue lindo assim e filmando muito pra gente poder te assistir o tempo todo

Um beijão a todas

Beka


	3. Hypia

**CAPITULO 02 – VK**

CO-AUTORAS: TATIANA OLIVEIRA (TATI) / JULIANA MORAIS (JURU)

* * *

Todos estavam se divertindo demais e eu poderia afirmar que essa festa seria, sem sombra de duvida, mais um sucesso.

Enquanto circulava pela festa pude avistar Hypia elegantemente parada próximo ao bar com um drink nas mãos e sorrindo para um homem absurdamente grande e encantador. Ela parecia estar se divertindo e eu até arriscaria dizer que ela estava flertando, e com sucesso, com o belo homem ao seu lado. Eu me permiti um risinho porque pude perceber que a noite terminaria muito bem para ela.

**Emmett POV  
**

Ok, agora eu poderia realmente afirmar que a festa das brasileiras era a melhor festa que eu já havia ido em toda a minha existência. E olha que com meu tempo de vida, eu já fui a muitas.

Era sempre a forma mais fácil de caçar. As mulheres, na maioria das vezes, estavam mais vulneráveis. Bêbadas. E nada melhor, do que mulher e sangue para fazer com a noite seja bastante interessante.

De inicio, considerava aquela festa apenas mais uma caçada, mas, ao ver aquele espetáculo vestida de grega... Completamente sensual, sabia que a noite me reservava muito mais que apenas sangue.

Caminhei até ela, atravessando o salão. Seu corpo estava curvado suavemente sobre o balcão, enquanto ela dava algumas instruções ao barman. Sua voz era perfeitamente nítida para mim, mas, qualquer humano não ouviria nada do que ela estava dizendo. Sua voz era aveludada e suave, mas, num tom imperativo que gerava um prazer intenso em apenas ouvi-la comandar o pobre garçom.

Aproximando-me cada vez mais, senti o doce cheiro de seu sangue. Apelativo, forte, sensual... Exatamente como a dona. Era como a sedução correndo por aquelas veias. Nossos olhos se encontraram e um choque passou por mim.

Seus olhos me avaliaram com determinação e desejo e não pude deixar de ficar satisfeito por isso. Era como se ela tivesse me escolhido naquela multidão, quando todas as outras vezes, eu era quem escolhia. Ela me prendeu e me submeteu apenas com um olhar, mas, somente seu olhar possuía tantas promessas irrecusáveis que era impossível resistir.

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais e oferecia a ela um sorriso que foi imediatamente respondido, como eu já sabia que aconteceria, já que tenho todas as armas que um predador como eu necessita. Mas, dessa vez era um sorriso diferente, não era uma resposta a minha influente beleza, muito menos cheguei a usar minha sedução. Ela apenas sorriu, verdadeiramente, para mim.

E naquele momento eu decidi que eu teria essa mulher essa noite.

- Posso te oferecer um drink? – Perguntei olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela levantou uma taça de mimosa ainda pela metade, indicando que já estava servida

- Humm... Posso oferecer minha companhia então? – tinha soado um pouco patético e nem um pouco parecido como a forma que eu conseguia minhas caças. Mas eu esqueci isso no momento em que ela deixou uma gargalhada escapar, tombando sua cabeça para trás e logo em seguida voltou a me olhar com os olhos brilhando.

- Talvez eu possa te oferecer um drink? - ela disse sedutoramente.

"_Você não faz idéia do drink que eu gostaria que você me oferecesse"._ Mas, como eu pretendia ter mais dela, achei que essa não seria a melhor resposta.

-Humm... Não, obrigado... Mas, eu aceitaria o prazer de sua companhia - sua risada suave invadiu meus ouvidos conforme ela diminuía o espaço entre nós

- Um gladiador não deveria se dirigir a uma grega - ela disse pondo a mão em meu peito, por cima do colete - é muita petulância de sua parte.

- Mas quando o gladiador se oferece as vontades de sua dona? Ele não pode se aproximar? - falei baixando meu rosto na altura de seu pescoço, sentindo o sangue pulsar mais rápido por sua jugular.

- Você quer me servir gladiador? - ela moldou o corpo ao meu de modo que sentia, mesmo sob todo aquele couro, a suavidade de sua pele.

Eu não fazia muito o tipo que servia; geralmente eu era servido, e muito bem servido por sinal.

Mas eu poderia entrar na brincadeira, se fosse com a deusa grega parada a minha frente.

- Se assim a senhora desejar...

- Pois então escravo, a partir de agora sua missão é me agradar, de todas as formas. Você aceita?

- Se assim a senhora desejar - repeti a frase, vendo um sorriso malicioso brotar no canto de seus lábios.

- Siga-me em silencio, escravo.

Seguimos por um longo corredor que nos levava a ala leste da casa, onde parte dos quartos ficava. Eu não precisava de um mapa para saber em qual porta entrar. Seu quarto tinha um cheiro extremamente doce aos meus sentidos, embriagante.

Ela parou na porta e me fez sinal para entrar. Seu sorriso era ainda mais cheio de malicia e desejo

- Entre escravo... Entre e dispa-se

Ela me lançava um olhar ferino enquanto caminhava rumo a um imenso closet.

Senti que o jogo estava se tornando cada vez mais interessante.

Coloquei-me a sua disposição; pronto para ser pela primeira vez a caça e não o caçador

Nu e deitado na cama, como ela tinha ordenado, a vi tirar duas tiras de couro e voltar para a cama, sentando com uma perna de cada lado do meu corpo e amarrando minhas mãos sobre a cabeça.

- Sua palavra de segurança é peras - Sussurrou no meu ouvido antes de se afastar novamente

- Não preciso de uma palavra de segurança - Respondi admirando seu lindo corpo.

- Vai mudar de idéia quando eu começar - Falou sem se virar.

Ela tirou a fantasia ainda de costas para mim. Lingerie branco com calcinha fio dental

Colocou seu corpo sobre o meu apoiando as mãos no meu peito

Seu corpo foi escorregando por meu tronco e abdome, fazendo com que ela fosse se esfregando em mim até meu ventre

- Hoje, você vai me servir e o mais importante é o meu prazer

- Você ainda não sabe meu nome - Falei quando ela voltou a me olhar... O que essa mulher estava prometendo requeria apresentações

- Não preciso, escravo - Sussurrou mais uma vez no meu ouvido. - Só em chame de sua senhora.

- Faça o que quiser de mim, minha senhora

Seu corpo, já curvado sob o meu se aproximou ainda mais, dando uma mordida em meu maxilar e descendo beijos em meu pescoço enquanto rebolava. Tocando sua intimidade ainda coberta pela calcinha na minha ereção.

Seus beijos eram quentes contra minha pele fria

Ela iria me levar a loucura aquela noite, sabia disso.

E, se tudo desse certo, ela me enlouqueceria por toda a eternidade

Ela arfou de prazer junto comigo, esse toque estava se tornando muito pouco, a queria por completo. Mesmo sendo capaz de me soltar facilmente, deixei que continuasse no controle

Ela esticou sua mão novamente e pegou uma fita de seda da mesinha ao meu lado cobrindo meus olhos e rebolando com mais força sob meu membro

- Você sabe que, quando um dos sentidos é privado, os outros ficam mais aguçados?

- Tudo que quero agora é te provar

- Você não quer nada, escravo.

Forcei meus quadris para cima, de modo que aumentasse a fricção de nossos corpos. Quando senti meu corpo chegar perto ao ápice ela parou os movimentos e se afastou.

- Você está sendo um escravo muito mau... merece um castigo... Lembre-se que temos a noite toda pela frente

- Me desculpe, minha senhora - Ela tinha parado nos pés da cama.

- Como castigo não permitirei que me veja tirar o sutiã - Me provocou ainda mais, senti meu corpo ficar ainda mais tenso ao som a peça de roupa cair no chão do quarto

Suas mãos suaves tocaram meu pé e levemente subiu as caricias passando por minha perna, quadril, cintura, barriga, peito, parou no meu pescoço voltando a cobrir meu corpo com o seu.

- Você esta me enlouquecendo - Falei sem conseguir conter a explosão de sensações que o seu corpo me causava.

- Se quiser que eu pare só precisa dizer sua palavra de segurança.

- Não pare - Seria capaz de implorar.

- Então peça, por favor - Sua voz era inesquecível, alias tudo nessa mulher era inesquecível.

- Por favor - Repeti suas palavras.

- Por favor, o que?

- Por favor, minha senhora.

- Muito bem, meu escravo - ela falou sussurrando sedutoramente em meu ouvido

- Me deixe vê-la, minha senhora

Eu sentia seus seios pressionando meu peito, roçando à medida que ela respirava e roçando cada vez mais à medida que ela escorregava para baixo, curvando seu corpo sob o meu.

Ela começou a se erguer suavemente, dando um vislumbre de seus seios e de sua barriga lisa. Foi impossível conter o rosnado preso em meu peito ao vê-los. Perfeitos. Deliciosos. Prontos para meu toque, mas, ela não me permitia que os tocasse

- Você está pronto, escravo?

Ela perguntou enquanto retirava a calcinha, expondo-a totalmente aos meus olhos, não mais vendados. Definitivamente, uma visão para guardar para a eternidade

Sem conseguir me controlar mais soltei minhas mãos e em um rápido movimento estava com meu corpo sobre o dela, sentido-a me apertar conforme investia contra seu corpo.

Tão apertada.

Tão quente.

Tão deliciosa.

Minha.

Suas pernas rodearam minha cintura, me permitindo ir mais fundo e aumentando o inenarrável prazer que sentia ao tê-la ao meu redor.

A sensação de tê-la ao meu redor era a mais forte, a mais explosiva de toda minha eternidade - Você quer ser minha? - eu precisava saber. Sua resposta definiria todo nosso futuro.

- Eu já sou sua - Ela ofegou - Para sempre sua.

Pousei meus lábios em seu pescoço, sem parar os movimentos dos nossos corpos.

- Para sempre minha – Sussurrei.

Quando nossos corpos chegaram ao ápice, mordi sua jugular, sentindo um prazer imenso tanto por seu corpo quanto por seu sangue que tomava meus sentidos.

Era muito mais do que poderia esperar.

Muito mais do que poderia merecer.

Ela seria minha,

Para sempre.

**

* * *

**

N/CoA:

Uau, essa foi quente. Emmett levou a Pia ao extremo.

Mal posso esperar pelo destino das outras brasileiras.

Deixem reveiws que nos ficamos felizes.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.

Juru

**N/A: **Sem fôlego com esse Emmett

Ele ainda se controlou ainda mais do que esperaria dele

Até a próxima leitura gente

Beka


	4. Carol

**Capítulo três - Carol**

* * *

CO-AUTORA: TATIANA OLIVEIRA (TATI)

BETA: GEORGIA TOMAZ (GEO)

* * *

A festa estava animadíssima e eu mal podia encontrar as meninas em meio a todos os convidados, mas por algum motivo eu estava começando a me sentir desanimada. Essas festas eram tão freqüentes em nossa casa que eu estava começando a sentir falta de algo diferente, algo novo, que não me entediasse.

Eu caminhei até uma sala um pouco mais afastada e me sentei um pouco em um grande sofá pensando em como eu gostaria de ter uma boa companhia agora e escutando a musica alta que ecoava por toda a propriedade.

- Talvez eu possa lhe fazer companhia... – uma voz sedutora falou próximo ao meu ouvido fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

Eu virei meu rosto, mas antes que conseguisse enxergar qualquer coisa eu senti alguém sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

Novamente voltei a procurá-lo e encontrei um lindo homem de longos cabelos loiros e olhos vermelhos e penetrantes e sua pele parecia tão pálida quanto porcelana.

Ele sorriu para mim, mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e eu desviei o meu olhar, envergonhada por estar encarando.

Enquanto desviava o olhar me permiti olhar sua fantasia.

Ele estava vestido com calça e blazer escuro com um detalhe imenso em prata, nada discreto.

Parece que os vampiros continuam na moda.

Eu sorri para a falta de criatividade dele. Era a fantasia mais antiquada que alguém poderia usar e eu já tinha visto milhares de Lestat's antes, principalmente depois que alguns convidados descobriram que Rob sempre estaria presente. Uma pequena demonstração clara de ciúmes, afinal nem assim eles chegavam ao pé do nosso queridinho, mas esse até que era diferente, tinha alguma coisa nele que soava misterioso e convidativo.

Ele soltou um bela gargalhada e eu o olhei interrogativamente.

- Talvez eu deva me apresentar. – ele falou levando a sua mão ao encontro da minha. Pelo menos ele interpretava bem. – Lestat de Lioncourt.

Foi a minha vez de gargalhar. Ele estava mesmo firme no personagem.

- A diabinha em pessoa. – respondi ainda sorrindo.

Eu também poderia brincar. Se ele não me disse seu nome verdadeiro, eu também não diria o meu.

- Sua fantasia está divina, ou seria melhor dizer, infernal? – ele disse olhando nos meus olhos e eu senti uma onda de calor passar pelo meu corpo. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Carol.

Eu olhei surpresa, mas depois desviei o meu olhar, um pouco irritada.

Tudo o que eu não queria, nessa festa, era mais um dos muitos arroz de festa que sempre arrumavam um jeito de entrar e tentavam a todo custo ter qualquer envolvimento com uma de nós.

Eles nem ao menos tentavam disfarçar isso de nos conquistar, simplesmente chegavam como se já fossemos velhos conhecidos.

Onde está o cavalheirismo e a sedução hoje em dia?

- Eu posso ser tão sedutor quanto você desejar. – ele disse se aproximando do meu ouvido. – Eu posso ser o que você quiser.

- Como você... – comecei a falar.

- Como eu sei o que você está pensando? Não é muito difícil, não para mim.

- Até onde eu sei, Lestat não tinha esse poder, esse seria Edward Cullen. Você está confundindo os personagens. – falei o mais debochada possível.

Ele gargalhou e depois voltou a me olhar como se estivesse me estudando.

- Eu não comeria animais... é repugnante! Mas eu tenho um amigo que se daria bem com esse Edward. Já que o verdadeiro Cullen também não se sujeita a isso.

- Então, você além de ser o verdadeiro Lestat, com poderes adicionais e tudo mais, ainda conhecesse o verdadeiro Edward Cullen?

Ele não respondeu a minha provocação, apenas voltou a pegar a minha mão nas suas e por mais que eu estivesse achando tudo isso muito esquisito, eu gostei, e muito, do seu toque.

Como se estivesse fazendo mágica, ele fez com que uma linda rosa vermelha aparecesse na palma da minha mão. Eu fiquei olhando para rosa boquiaberta e tentando imaginar como ele tinha feito esse truque.

- Não é um truque de mágica. – ele falou se aproximando de mim.

Eu o ignorei e continuei a estudar o rosa com um sorriso idiota nos lábios. Eu a acomodei melhor entre meus dedos e senti no momento em que um dos espinhos furou o meu dedo.

Eu xinguei baixinho e antes que eu terminasse o meu palavrão, eu senti o homem ao meu lado retirar a rosa das minha mão, rapidamente se livrar do seu caule e colocá-la no meu cabelo, para logo em seguida levar o meu dedo até a sua boca e chupar o sangue que ali estava.

Ele fechou seus olhos e deslizou sua língua pela ponta do meu dedo.

No momento em que ele voltou a abrir seus olhos, eu pude ver o desejo estampado neles e alguma coisa me dizia que se eu continuasse com isso, não seria apenas sexo casual.

Eu senti uma onda de medo, mas, maior do que isso foi à onda de desejo que também me atingiu.

E eu tenho certeza que ele pôde enxergar isso em meus olhos.

Eu me levantei rapidamente, me afastando dele.

Ele continuava a segurar a minha mão, e se pôs de pé ao meu lado.

- Você não precisa ter medo de mim. Eu não vou machucá-la. – ele se aproximou um pouco mais, colando seu corpo no meu e deixando nossas bocas perigosamente perto demais.

Eu queria beijá-lo.

Ele sorriu e acariciou o meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

- Você pode ter tudo o que quiser. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão fazia o caminho em direção a minha nunca e a apertava.

Eu pude sentir o seu hálito frio em meu rosto e logo em seguida senti seus lábios nos meus.

No momento em que sua boca começou a se movimentar na minha eu me esqueci de tudo, e a única coisa com que me importava era em retribuir aquele beijo maravilhoso.

Ele tinha um sabor doce, como eu nunca tinha provado. E eu, não queria mais parar de beijá-lo.

Senti no momento em que ele colou nossos corpos e uma de suas mãos abraçou fortemente a minha cintura, enquanto a outra continuava possessivamente em minha nunca, mantendo-me o mais próxima dele possível.

Quando eu senti os meus pulmões arderem eu delicadamente tentei me afastar em buscar de ar. Ele permitiu que eu separasse nossas bocas, mas continuou com sua mão em minha cintura e por mais que fosse apenas um toque gentil e nada obsceno eu pude sentir o calor que começava a dominar o meu corpo.

Eu mantive meus olhos fechados por mais alguns segundos e soltei um suspiro de contentamento quando os abri. Apenas para me assustar.

Não estávamos mais na grande sala no andar térreo da mansão.

De alguma forma que eu não saberia explicar como, estávamos no terceiro andar, dentro do meu quarto.

Quero dizer, ainda era o meu quarto, apesar de eu quase não conseguir reconhecê-lo. Mas, as fotos da minha família e das meninas que eu mantinha em um quadro na parede ainda estavam lá e isso significava que esse era mesmo o meu quarto. Com algumas grandes diferenças:

A cama tinha uma espécie de tenda que a cobria quase que totalmente, mas seu tecido era transparente, de um tom vermelho assim como os lençóis e travesseiros que antes eram brancos, eu tenho certeza disso.

O espaço estava quase em total escuro exceto por um lustre imenso e muito bem trabalhado acima da cama, outra aquisição ao meu quarto. A luz que ele emanava era fraca, mas ainda assim eu consegui enxergar muitos castiçais repletos de velas apagadas espalhados pelo quarto como se estivessem suspensos no ar e o caminho que nos levaria até a cama era formado por pétalas de rosas que se espalhavam por todo o colchão também.

Eu me virei para admirar melhor a obra prima que tinha se tornado o meu quarto e então Lestat, ou o homem que se dizia ser ele, me abraçou por trás. Eu quase tinha me esquecido da sua presença, mas no momento em que ele circulou minha cintura com seus braços e repousou seu queixo em meu ombro, eu senti todo o calor voltar a me atingir, só que mais intenso agora.

- Você gostou. – ele disse mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta e riu docemente. – Ainda tem mais.

Assim que as palavras deixaram a sua boca as velas dos castiçais, que antes estavam apagadas, se acenderam ao mesmo tempo em que o lustre se apagou, deixando apenas um brilho pequeno causado pelas luzes das velas que se refletiam nele.

Meus olhos se abriram, ainda mais, em surpresa e eu não consegui calar uma exclamação de contentamento.

- Oh! Isso é lindo! Como você... Como você fez isso?

Ele apenas me virou novamente em sua direção e sorriu para mim antes de voltar a colar nossos lábios.

Era um beijo mais intenso que o primeiro e ainda mais gostoso.

Nossas línguas começaram a dançar juntas, em um movimento erótico e inebriante.

Eu levei minhas mãos até o seu cabelo e prendi meus dedos em seus fios, aprofundando o nosso beijo. Suas mãos apertaram ainda mais o meu corpo e eu instintivamente me aproximei ainda mais, colando meu corpo no dele de tal forma que pude sentir sua já tão evidente ereção.

Um gemido escapou por meus lábios e ele intensificou ainda mais o nosso beijo.

Quando o ar começou a faltar, ele se afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para olhar nos meus olhos.

Sua mão percorria as minhas costas docemente ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava dos fechos do meu vestido.

- Eu esperei por você, por muito tempo. – ele disse com seus olhos presos no meu. E por mais que não fizesse nenhum sentido, eu acreditava.

Assim, como tinha a certeza que eu também estava esperando por ele.

Antes que eu percebesse meu vestido já estava no chão e eu estava nos braços de Lestat, indo em direção à cama no meio do quarto.

Ele me colou ali deitada e se afastou um pouco ficando ao pé da cama.

Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada por tê-lo me encarando com tanta intensidade quando tudo o que eu vestia era uma lingerie bem provocativa e saltos altos.

- Você é linda! – ele disse ainda me fitando.

Suas mãos começaram a trabalhar nos botões de seu blazer, mas ele não desviou o olhar de mim nem por um segundo.

Eu podia sentir a umidade entre as minhas pernas crescer a cada segundo.

Rapidamente, ele se livrou também de sua blusa e calça, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca que não escondia nem um pouco a sua ereção.

Eu molhei meus lábios, deslizando minha língua sobre eles e arfei diante daquela visão.

Sorrindo ele se inclinou um pouco sobre a cama e tocou um dos meus pés e logo em seguida tirou o meu sapato e o jogou em algum canto do quarto. Ele fez o mesmo com o outro pé e começou a engatinhar sobre mim, deslizando sua mão pela lateral do meu corpo.

Ele parou sobre o meu quadril e eu quis gritar pra que ele fosse um pouco mais rápido.

Ele soltou uma pequena risada.

- Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

- Por favor... – choraminguei. – Você pode parar com isso? – perguntei me sentindo idiota por acreditar que ele estava mesmo lendo a minha mente.

- Eu posso parar de ler a sua mente, mas ainda vou ser capaz de ler o seu corpo. – ele respondeu dando um beijo molhando em meu ventre e imediatamente eu balancei meu corpo em sua direção.

- Melhor assim. – disse arfando.

Eu voltei a agarrar os seus cabelos e o puxei para cima de mim. Ele deitou sobre o meu corpo, sustentando o seu peso em uma de suas mãos. Mas ainda assim, eu pude sentir o quanto era delicioso tê-lo sobre mim.

Eu enlacei seu quadril com as minhas pernas, fazendo com que nossas intimidades se tocassem.

Nós dois gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Ele suspendeu um pouco o meu corpo e se livrou do sutiã que eu usava e quase que imediatamente sua língua já estava brincando com um dos meus mamilos.

- Oh Céus! – gemi ao sentir o gelado de sua língua com o calor do meu corpo.

Ainda com sua boca em meu seio, ele saiu de cima de mim e se acomodou na cama ao meu lado. Eu soltei um pequeno suspiro de frustração, que foi calado assim que eu senti sua mão tocar gentilmente a minha intimidade por cima da calcinha.

Eu balancei meu quadril em sua mão e ele rosnou baixinho em minha pele.

- Não me provoque tanto. – ele disse com a voz rouca ainda contra a minha pele.

- Eu quero mais. – disse tombando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro no momento em que ele começou a brincar com o elástico da minha calcinha.

- E você terá. – ele respondeu se levantando.

Eu o olhei questionadoramente. Mas, ele simplesmente parou ao meu lado na cama e retirou sua boxer me fazendo perder o ar diante daquela visão maravilhosa.

Ele caminhou até mais próximo do meu rosto e eu umedeci meus lábios, sentindo uma vontade imensa de tê-lo em minha boca.

Eu me sentei na cama e levei minha mão até seu membro ereto.

Ele estremeceu levemente com o meu toque e eu pude sentir o quanto ele estava pulsante.

Sem querer esperar mais tempo eu levei minha boca até o seu membro e deixei que minha língua brincasse com ele um pouco. Lestat soltou um gemido, mas logo em seguida se afastou.

- Hoje a noite é sobre você. – ele respondeu quando eu o olhei confusa.

Então, ele se livrou rapidamente da minha calcinha e voltou a nos deitar na cama.

Sua boca tomou a minha e sua mão voltou a até a minha intimidade, agora sem nada para nos atrapalhar.

Seus dedos brincavam com o meu clitóris e eu arfava e gemia em sua boca, sem nenhum pudor.

No momento em que ele deslizou um dedo para dentro de mim, eu cravei minhas unhas em suas costas e pedi por mais.

Ele continuou com os movimentos de vai e vem usando seu dedo e desceu seus beijos até o meu pescoço.

- Por favor... – choraminguei um pouco mais. – eu quero você.

- Eu já sou eu. – ele respondeu deslizando sua língua por todo o meu pescoço. – por toda a eternidade.

Seus movimentos se tornaram mais intensos e eu gemi ainda mais alto. Eu podia sentir o êxtase se aproximando, mas ele parou seus movimentos e se posicionou em cima de mim.

- É isso... é isso o que você quer? – ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Você sabe que sim.

- Eu não estou mais lendo a sua mente.

Eu sorri para ele, um sorriso singelo e verdadeiro apesar da luxuria que me dominava naquele momento.

- Obrigada! Mas, você disse que ainda leria o meu corpo. – respondi levando meu quadril em sua direção e sentindo seu membro se acomodar na minha entrada. – O que ele te diz?

- Que você me quer... – ele respondeu colando nossos corpos ainda mais e eu senti seu membro entrar um pouco mais em mim. -... Dentro de você.

Em um único movimento ele já estava todo dentro mim e eu senti minhas paredes se alargando para acomodá-lo melhor.

- Tão apertada. – ele arfou e voltou a colar nossos lábios. – eu quero tê-la para sempre.

Ele começou a se movimentar contra a mim e eu só conseguia gemer com a sensação maravilhosa de tê-lo sobre mim e dentro de mim.

- Eu sou sua. – respondi.

- Eu vou te dar a escolha que eu nunca tive. Eu preciso ter certeza que você quer ser minha... – ele falou aumentando a intensidade dos seus movimentos. -... Para sempre.

- Eu quero! – garanti. Mas, ele fechou os olhos com força como se tentasse decidir se acreditava ou não. – leia minha mente. – pedi com um gemido alto.

Ele colou novamente nossos lábios calando os meus gemidos e eu me entreguei ao êxtase que já estava me dominando.

Ele estocou mais uma vez, forte. E, eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer.

- Você quer. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Oh! Por favor, não pare. – pedi prendendo minhas mãos em seus longos cabelos loiros com todas as minhas forças.

Ele voltou a beijar o meu pescoço, deslizando sua língua por toda a extensão.

- Vem pra mim. – ele pediu. Seu hálito frio batendo contra a minha pele.

Eu não pude resistir mais, então fechei meus olhos com força e permiti que minhas paredes de se contraíssem ao redor dele, ao mesmo tempo em que ele continuava a investir contra mim.

Não mais do que um segundo depois do meu ápice ser atingido eu pude sentir Lestat cravar seus dentes em meu pescoço e sugá-lo avidamente. Assim, como seu liquido me preencher totalmente.

Eu quis dizê-lo que não existia nada que eu quisesse mais do que voltar a tê-lo, um dia após o outro, para sempre. Mas a intensidade do que eu senti não me permitia falar, eu apenas torci para que ele ainda estivesse lendo a minha mente e pensei:

'Sua, por toda a eternidade'.

**N/A:**Oi Gente

Mais rápido do que esperava saiu a segunda parte do cap

Lestat completamente perfeito e misterioso... Quero um desses pra mim, comofaz?

Beijos e lembrem-se que a velocidade dos post depende diretamente da quantidade de reviews

Beka

**N/ CoA**: Olá meus amores,

Aqui está a segunda parte do capítulo.

Eu peço mil desculpas pela demora, mas, eu realmente estava muito atolada com tantos trabalhos do curso para fazer e etc...

Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto quando eu adorei escrever.

Tati

**N/B**: Alguém mais suspirando pelo Lestat?

Não sei, mas acho que por essa noite Edward vai ter que se contentar em dividir meus sonhos com outro vampiro... rs

Então meninas, reviews nos deixam felizes e aceleram os capítulos!

Geo


	5. Nana

CO-AUTORAS: GEORGIA TOMAZ (GEO) E TATIANA OLIVEIRA (TATI)

Nana – POV Stephan

Respirei fundo o ar frio da noite, mais uma vez me perguntando o que eu estava fazendo ali.

Era noite de Halloween, uma noite fria pra estação, eu uma grande festa acontecia há poucos metros de onde eu estava. Eu não sei como eu permiti que Damon me convencesse a vir, mas depois de tantas brigas e desentendimentos achei melhor ceder e fazer o que ele me pedia, afinal ele falara tanto das festas na casa das meninas brasileiras, que eu pensei que não faria mal acompanhá-lo. Era a primeira vez que nós vínhamos ali, e ele parecia realmente se divertir. Eu só não podia dizer a mesma coisa de mim mesmo.

A música alta fugia pela porta de vidro chegando até onde eu estava, na pequena varanda, encostado na sacada com um copo de uísque. Eu não estava propriamente fantasiado, pelo menos não aos meus olhos. Apenas vestia uma roupa de baile da época em que ainda era humano. Mas me parecia bem apropriado para a ocasião. E pelos olhares e elogios que recebi, era claro que eu tinha acertado.

O som da porta de vidro batendo atrás de mim me chamou a atenção, me tirando dos meus pensamentos e me colocando em alerta. Observei a pequena garota correr pelo espaço vazio, se chocando contra o parapeito. Ela não tinha notado a minha presença ainda, parecia perturbada com alguma coisa, quase a ponto de chorar, e por alguma razão aquilo me incomodou.

A garota era, pra dizer o mínimo, linda, e vestia uma fantasia de princesa, mas diferente de qualquer princesa das histórias infantis. Era totalmente sexy. Uma princesa das trevas. Seu corpo esguio, suas pernas longas e bem torneadas, seus cabelos em cachos, todo o conjunto fez com que eu me perdesse naquela visão e eu não pude impedir o pulso de desejo que correu pelo meu corpo.

Ela parou há poucos metros de mim, olhando para o espaço vazio à sua frente, sem focar em nada. Eu podia ouvir seu coração voando em seu peito, sua respiração acelerada, enquanto ela se mantinha segurando a grade com força, tentando se acalmar. Eu só queria saber o que a perturbava tanto.

Lentamente eu me movi da minha posição, dando apenas um passo em sua direção, para que ela notasse a minha presença, tentando não assustá-la. Não adiantou. A garota saltou, assustada com o movimento inesperado, dando alguns passos pra trás.

- Me desculpe – falei num tom baixo, tentando acalmá-la – Eu não queria te assustar...

- Oh... Eu... Eu... Er...

Ela não conseguiu falar. Então simplesmente sorriu, visivelmente envergonhada, desviando seu olhar do meu e fitando o chão. Seu rosto assumiu um tom de vermelho que a deixou ainda mais encantadora.

- Me desculpe – ela falou, ainda sem me olhar – Eu só queria sair da festa, e não percebi que tinha alguém aqui.

Sua voz era linda, suave, aveludada. Combinava perfeitamente com ela. E tinha um sotaque que a deixava ainda mais bela.

- Não gostou da festa? – eu queria que ela continuasse a falar, queria ouvir mais daquela voz doce.

- Não é a festa. São as pessoas nela...

- Eu não entendo...

- É como se tudo fosse sobre sexo!

Eu pude vê-la se arrepender de ter dito isso assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho e ela passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosa.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu... Oh Deus! Me desculpe!

- Não se desculpe. Quer me explicar o que houve?

- É só que... Todas essas pessoas... Eu nem conheço a maioria delas... E todos esses homens, a maneira como eles falam, como eles nos olham... A maneira como aquele cara... O homem vestido de... de He-Man... O jeito como ele me puxou pra ele... E tentou me beijar... E...

A garota falava sem parar, balançando as mãos nervosamente enquanto tentava me explicar. Ela parecia tão frágil ali, e eu não tive outra reação senão puxá-la para os meus braços e envolvê-la, tentando protegê-la de tudo. Eu mataria aquele maldito He-Man, seja lá o que isso for, mas agora eu precisava estar com ela.

- Shhhhh... Não se preocupe com isso... Tá tudo bem agora...

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu me surpreendi com o quanto eu gostei de ficar ali, de tê-la em meus braços, protegida. Ela se agarrava à minha roupa como se precisasse daquilo pra se sentir segura. Minhas mãos passeavam pelas suas costas, numa carícia leve, meu rosto descansando sobre seus cabelos, sentindo seu aroma suave.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas em algum momento eu senti o corpo da garota enrijecer, e logo ela começou a se mover, me empurrando pra longe dela, como se quisesse fugir de mim também.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela perguntou com raiva – Eu não saí daquela maldita festa pra ser agarrada por mais um desconhecido que pensa que nós estamos sempre à disposição!

- Ei, ei... calma... Eu não estou pensando nada, não se preocupe. É só que você parecia perturbada com alguma coisa, e eu só queria ajudar.

E eu realmente queria. Eu não entendia porque, mas tudo o que eu queria era tê-la de volta em meus braços, protegê-la de todos aqueles olhos famintos da festa. Era algo estranho pra mim, o sentimento que aquela garota totalmente desconhecida despertava em mim era algo que eu nunca tinha sentido antes. E o mais estranho era que eu gostava desse sentimento.

- Me desculpe, eu... Eu realmente estou um pouco alterada... Talvez eu tenha bebido um pouco demais... E eu nem te conheço e...

- Stephan Salvatore.

Eu peguei sua mão e a trouxe aos meus lábios bem devagar, depositando um beijo suave na curva dos seus dedos. Seu corpo estremeceu levemente, talvez pela surpresa, e seu rosto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

O calor que emanava do seu corpo chegou até o meu. Senti o aroma do seu sangue quente, correndo rápido em suas veias, enquanto seu coração voava. Imediatamente eu senti a sede e o desejo por aquele sangue que me parecia tão doce.

Todos aqueles anos evitando sangue humano agora me faziam desejá-la assustadoramente. Todo o tempo que me privei daquele sabor me fizeram um caçador ainda melhor, e agora eu era capaz de sentir e apreciar os diversos buquês do sangue feminino, e eu podia dizer com certeza: o sangue daquela garota era delicioso.

- Ayana... – ela respondeu – Mas... Mas pode me chamar de Nana. É como as outras meninas me chamam.

- Um belo nome, para uma bela dama. É um prazer conhecê-la, Nana.

- O prazer é meu, Stephan.

Ouvir meu nome pronunciado por ela teve um efeito perturbador em mim, e eu me perdi no movimento da sua boca, hipnotizado pelo brilho vermelho nos seus lábios, e eu não pude deixar de imaginar como seria sentir o gosto dos seus beijos. Ou ainda melhor, como seria sentir o gosto do seu sangue enquanto eu a beijava.

- O que foi? – Nana perguntou, me tirando completamente dos meus pensamentos.  
Eu estava há poucos centímetros dela, olhando fixamente para os seus lábios, e o som da sua voz me fez quase saltar, afastando-me dela.

- Oh... Eu... Eu... – Ótimo. Agora eu estava gaguejando também! O que essa garota estava fazendo comigo? – Me desculpe...

Eu sorri pra ela, sem graça por ter sido pego, mas ela apenas sorriu de volta, como se não se importasse.

- Você vem sempre às festas das brasileiras?

Nana me olhou confusa, seu sorriso sumiu em seu rosto. O que eu tinha falado de errado?

- Você... Você não sabe quem sou eu?

- Agora que você perguntou, eu acho que eu deveria saber – falei ainda mais sem graça, passando a mão pelo cabelo – Você deve ser uma das brasileiras, não é?

- E você não deve vir muito às nossas festas, certo? – ela riu.

- Na verdade essa é a primeira vez. Meu irmão me convenceu a vir, e agora eu estou começando a me sentir agradecido por isso.

Eu lancei um olhar direto a ela, que corou imediatamente, desviando seu olhar do meu, fitando a rua lá em baixo. Era bom voltar a ter o controle da situação.

- Então... Bela fantasia a sua... – ela falou, tentando amenizar o clima tenso.

- Não é bem uma fantasia, só uma roupa velha que eu não usava há muitos anos.

Nana me olhou confusa com a minha resposta, mas logo abriu um sorriso debochado. É claro que ela não acreditara, afinal estávamos numa festa à fantasia. Ela mesma usava um vestido que combinava perfeitamente com a minha roupa.

- Acho que você está levando sua fantasia muito a sério.

Ela sorriu, e por alguma razão aquilo me irritou. Eu não entendia a razão, mas eu queria que ela soubesse quem eu era, e o que eu era.

- Eu não estou levando a fantasia a sério, porque não é uma fantasia – falei sério, olhando em seus olhos para que ela pudesse ver que eu dizia a verdade.

- Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que você é um vampiro de verdade? Por favor, Stephan. Vampiros não existem.

- Não? – perguntei num tom baixo, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, enquanto me aproximava cada vez mais dela, para sussurrar em seu ouvido – Tem certeza disso?

Nana ofegou, e eu pude ouvir seu coração disparar no momento em que falei. Talvez meu hálito frio a tenha deixado arrepiada, pois eu pude ver seu corpo enrijecer-se. Ou talvez ela tenha ficado assustada. Circulei seu corpo, me aproximando de seu outro ouvido, enquanto o aroma doce do seu sangue me invadia.

- Com medo?

- N...não... – ela sussurrou de volta.

- Tem certeza? Você não faz idéia do que a noite esconde. Não faz idéia do que caminha por aí enquanto você dorme tranqüila na sua cama. Você ficaria realmente assustada se soubesse...

- Eu... Eu... Er...

- O que foi querida? – falei com um sorriso zombeteiro, completamente extasiado pela reação que eu causava nela – O vampiro comeu sua língua?

Num movimento rápido Nana se afastou de mim, ficando à minha frente, me olhando fixamente. Sua expressão, agora composta, não demonstrava o medo que a sua respiração acelerada denunciava.

Ela respirou profundamente, antes de voltar a falar.

- Vampiros não existem! – ela falou numa voz firme, mas eu pude ver em seus olhos que ela começava a duvidar disso.

- Talvez eu possa te provar o contrário... Mas não aqui. Talvez em algum lugar mais reservado...

Eu queria sair dali com ela, queria ficar sozinho com ela. Aquilo era totalmente estranho pra mim. Eu nunca tinha me aproximado de uma humana antes. Isso era com meu irmão. Eu não entendia o fascínio que ele tinha por garotas humanas, mas vendo Nana ali na minha frente, tão corada, e tão suscetível à minha presença, agora eu o entendia completamente.

Mas ela era diferente da garotas que eu via desfilando em minha casa, com meu irmão. Nana tinha um jeito de menina, um ar inocente, ao mesmo tempo em que seu olhar era corajoso. É claro que ela estava assustada com tudo, assustada comigo, afinal era tudo novo, mas não havia medo.

Ela parecia curiosa em me conhecer, e eu sabia que ela desejava que aquilo fosse verdade. Apesar de eu não conhecermos pessoalmente nenhuma das brasileiras antes dessa noite, meu irmão tinha me dado algumas informações sobre elas. Inclusive sobre a paixão que elas tinham por vampiros. Mesmo que apenas pelos da ficção.

Mas esta noite Nana conheceria um vampiro de verdade. Essa noite ela veria que sua paixão por vampiros de livros e filmes não era nada, e que ela poderia se apaixonar por um vampiro de verdade.

Eu quase pude sentir meu coração voltar a bater com esse pensamento. Eu me surpreendi com isso, mas eu realmente queria aquela garota, eu realmente a queria apaixonada por mim.  
Isso iria acontecer. Eu a faria se apaixonar por mim. Eu precisava disso. Mas isso não aconteceria aqui, nessa varanda fria, com o som da festa ao fundo. Eu precisava de um lugar mais calmo.

Bem devagar, eu dei alguns passos em direção à Nana, parando à poucos centímetros dela. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu podia sentir sua respiração em minha pele. O cheiro do seu sangue doce ficou ainda mais forte, fazendo com que meu instinto de predador lutasse contra minha mente pelo domínio do meu corpo.

Mas eu precisava me controlar, e sabia disso, ou estragaria tudo.

Olhei bem dentro de seus olhos, prendendo seu olhar no meu, antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu sei o que você procura, Ayana. – falei num tom um pouco mais alto que um sussurro, mas eu sabia que ela entenderia. Sua mente humana era totalmente suscetível a mim, e é claro que eu usaria isso a meu favor – Eu sei o que está faltando em sua vida, sei o que você busca e eu posso lhe dar isso. Apenas preciso saber se você quer...

- Eu... Eu quero... – ela respondeu com uma voz fraca, e eu tive certeza de que eu a tinha aonde eu queria, totalmente dominada por mim.

- Mas não aqui, com toda essa festa acontecendo – passei a mão pelo seu rosto, numa carícia suave, ainda mantendo meu olhar no dela – Não com tanto barulho e tantas distrações...  
- Talvez... Talvez nós devêssemos sair daqui...

Mas não eram só os sentimentos novos que me surpreendiam. Também havia sensações novas envolvidas ali. Eu a desejava. Não só seu sangue, mas eu queria seu corpo. Eu queria seu corpo sob o meu, eu queria tê-la pra mim, e só pra mim.

- E pra onde nós podemos ir?

- Vem comigo! – ela falou animada, despertando do transe.

Nana me pegou pela mão e caminhou apressada de volta à festa. O som alto me atingiu assim que cruzamos as portas de vidro, junto com o cheiro de suor e álcool das pessoas que se amontoavam na pista de danças.

Vi alguns rostos conhecidos espalhados pelo salão e em volta do bar, mas não me deti em nada disso. A única pessoa que me interessava naquela festa estava bem à minha frente, me guiando pela multidão que nos dirigia olhares curiosos.

Subimos as escadas rapidamente, atravessando depois um grande corredor, até que Nana parou em frente a uma porta, finalmente se virando e olhando para mim.

- Er... Meu quarto...

Seu quarto era exatamente do jeito que imaginava. Amplo, lindo e clássico, assim como ela. Seu cheiro inebriante estava mais concentrado tanto por estarmos em seu quarto, quanto pelo lindo rubor que tomava seu rosto. Uma de minhas mãos acariciava lentamente sua bochecha. Seus olhos se fecharam com meu toque, como se ela apreciasse a diferença de temperatura entre nossos corpos e eu aproveitei aquele momento para apreciar os contornos de seu rosto.

Eu poderia ficar olhando para ela assim eternamente

Lentamente, senti seu corpo se aproximar do meu. Meu corpo, já completamente desperto com seu cheiro e sua presença, entrou num estado de alerta. Não queria fazer nada que a assustasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria mostrar a ela como as coisas poderiam ser diferentes ao meu lado. Segurando sua nuca, uni nossos lábios num beijo que correu um verdadeiro choque por meu corpo

Era um beijo leve, mas cheio de significado. Foi a forma como eu encontrei de mostrar a ela o turbilhão de sentimentos novos que ela despertava em mim.

Senti suas mãos correrem por minha costa, apertando minha nuca, o que, em meu estado, fez com que desse um gemido entre o beijo, sem desfazer o contato e a puxei mais para mim, sentindo seu pequeno corpo pressionando o meu. Me sentia preenchido com o toque de seu corpo sob o meu

Eu envolvi meus dedos em seu cabelo e aprofundei o beijo, em busca de mais dela.

Suas mãos, que antes apertavam minha nuca, começaram a descer envolvendo meu corpo. Eu podia sentir a pressão de seus seios em meu peito e sua respiração focar cada vez mais pesada, conforme minhas mãos começavam a correr por seu corpo

- Você quer? Realmente quer seguir em frente? - Perguntei entre o beijo. Eu precisava ter certeza antes de seguir em frente. Era uma viagem sem volta. Eu não poderia parar se sentisse um pouco mais dela - Você realmente quer saber como é ser um vampiro?

- Eu... - sua voz vacilou um pouco, mas seu olhar parecia determinado. - Eu quero!

Sem conseguir resistir mais, eu intensifiquei o beijo e a puxei para mais perto de mim, levantando-a para que ficássemos ligados. Rapidamente Nana passou suas pernas por minha cintura e enterrou suas mãos em meus cabelos.

Lentamente caminhei com ela em direção a cama ao mesmo tempo em que permitia que uma de minhas mãos deslizasse por sua perna enquanto a outra abria o fecho de seu vestido.

Seus saltos roçavam lentamente em minhas coxas e eu estava praticamente perdendo o controle.

Eu me inclinei um pouco sobre a cama, deixando que o corpo pequeno de Nana repousasse sobre ela e lentamente retirei seu vestido.

Era a visão mais linda que já tive em toda a minha existência. Seu corpo pequeno e frágil, era exatamente tudo o que eu sempre desejei. Seu rosto tinha um lindo tom de vermelho, enquanto sua língua umedecia seus lábios e tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era prová-la. Por inteira.

Eu levantei uma de suas pernas e depositei um beijo singelo em seu pé, para logo em seguida retirar seu sapato.

Deslizei minha mão até sua coxa e desci, o mais provocante e devagar possível, sua meia, sempre beijando cada centímetro de pele que eu descobria.

Dei a mesma atenção a outra pernas e depois permiti que meus olhos apreciassem a perfeita visão a minha frente.

Engatiei sobre o corpo de Nana, sentindo seu cheiro me dominar por completo. Toquei de leve a lateral do seu corpo, sentindo o contraste de nossas temperaturas e apreciando a forma como Nana cerrava seus olhos com força e mordia o lábio inferior

Suas mãos agarraram a frente de minha camisa, tentando desfazer os nós que prendiam alguns babados ao meu pescoço. Seus lábios, já inchados por nossos beijos e pelas mordidas que ela deu, tocaram meu pescoço exposto as suas vontades. Sua respiração pesada, tão excitada como a minha enviava arrepios ao meu corpo de uma forma única. Eu sabia que ela era unica e que seria para sempre.

Minhas mãos continuavam a passear por seu corpo, conhecendo cada centímetro, cada ponto de prazer, e me maravilhando com cada arrepio que eu provocava.

À medida que nossos toques se intensificavam, nossos beijos também ganhavam mais fervor

Eu não conseguia esperar mais, eu não queria esperar mais.

- Eu quero você... - falei em seu ouvido - quero você para sempre - Nunca a eternidade pareceu tão pouco tempo quanto naquele momento. A eternidade seria pouco para estar ao lado dela

- Eu quero ser sua... para sempre

Olhei em seus olhos e havia uma mistura de emoções passando por eles. Alem da excitação, havia algo mais ali. Eu não poderia nomear naquele momento, mas, era algo grande, forte. Algo que poderia nos sustentar pela eternidade

Desci meus beijos por seu pescoço, sentindo sua veia pulsar cada vez mais rápido sob meus lábios e a sede que eu sentia naquele momento, não se comparava a nada do que eu já havia sentido antes. Era muito mais do que sede por sangue. Era sede por ela.

Meus labios alcançaram o vale entre seus seios e eu deslizei minha linda, sentido o gosto maravilhoso de sua pele.

Seu corpo se contorcia sob o meu e a excitação que sentia estava se tornando quase dolorosa.

Meus lábios desceram por sua barriga lisinha e ela gemeu audivelmente quando minha língua contornou seu umbigo.

Minhas mãos desceram, arrastando sua calcinha por suas lindas e torneadas pernas, deixando-a exposta aos meus olhos famintos. Um novo cheiro, muito mais atrativo chamou minha atenção: o cheiro de sua excitação.

Percorri meus lábios por sua intimidade e senti no momento em que ela puxou fortemente meu cabelo e gemeu meu nome graciosamente.

Era o som que eu gostaria de ouvir eternamente

Eu continuei a provar dela e sentia como se nunca ia me sentir satisfeito. Até que ela explodiu em meu rosto, acabando com o pouco controle que eu ainda tinha.

Eu nos virei na cama e Nana rapidamente tentou se livrar de minhas roupas.

Sentir sua mão delicada deslizando por meu corpo quase foi o suficiente para me fazer atingir o ápice.

Fechei meus olhos com força tentando me controlar um pouco mais.

Quando Nana, finalmente retirou a ultima peça de roupa que estava entre nós, eu ataquei seus lábios com toda a volúpia que podia, fazendo com que gemêssemos juntos.

Minhas mãos não deixavam seu corpo perfeito nem por um segundo.

E eu quase pude sentir meu coração voltar a bater no momento em que deslizei para dentro dela.

Tudo o que eu conseguia ver, sentir e desejar era Nana.

Era como se eu tivesse esperado por ela durante todos esses séculos e finalmente a tivesse encontrado.

Com nossos corpos tão unidos e se movimentando no mesmo ritmo, eu senti a explosão em meu peito, muito antes de meu corpo se liberar atingindo seu êxtase.

Eu a amava.

E a havia encontrado.

Tudo o que eu precisava seria selar nossa união.

No momento em que posicionei meus lábios em sua jugular e sentir o pulsar de suas veias juntamente com sua respiração ofegante, voltei a me movimentar dentro dela, desejando mais do que tudo que ela fosse minha, de corpo, alma e coração.

Essa noite e por toda a eternidade.

Permiti que minhas presas viessem à tona e as rocei levemente em seu pescoço.

- Sua, Stephan. Eu sou sua, para sempre. – ela sussurrou em meio à onda de prazer que a atingia, como se pressentisse o que viria.

- Seu, Nana... – disse fechando meus olhos e sentindo todo o seu cheiro me preencher. – Eu sou seu, para sempre.

Prendi minha mão em seus cabelos que já estavam úmidos de seu suor e cravei meus dentes em seu lindo pescoço, com a certeza que dentro de poucos minutos abriríamos os olhos para uma nova realidade.

A realidade em que seriamos um só, por toda a eternidade. 

N/CA: Hey girls,

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Eu adorei ajudar a escrevê-lo.

Não se esqueçam das reviews! Elas fazem Up"s brotarem ... /pisca

xoxo

Tati

N/A: Oie Gente

Espero que curtam esse cap tanto quanto eu curti (apesar de admitir que esse ficou mais por conta da Geo e a Tati que de mim)

Amei esse cap e não esqueçam das reviews oks

Bjus

Beka


	6. Ana

**Ana – Vishous POV**

Já passava da meia noite quando eu cheguei ao casarão das brasileiras. A festa já bombava e o álcool já tomava conta das pessoas ali. Exatamente como eu queria. Essa noite seria divertida.

Não era a primeira vez que eu vinha àquela casa. Na verdade eu já estive aqui muitas vezes antes, sem que ninguém soubesse. Mas esta seria a _última_.

Esta noite eu tinha um objetivo. Esta noite eu a levaria comigo.

Ana. A razão de todas as minhas visitas secretas - ou talvez eu devesse dizer invasões, já que eu não era convidado. Desde a noite em que a vi num pub bebendo com algumas amigas. As meninas brasileiras, tão populares em Londres, tão bonitas e tão interessantes. Mas naquele grupo eu só via uma garota, apenas uma me interessava. E eu a teria. Esta noite.

Ignorando todos os olhares famintos e que ferviam de luxúria que eu senti quando entrei, caminhei lentamente por todo o lugar, procurando por ela sem sucesso. Pista de dança, bar, varanda. Nada. Eu já quase desistia, achando que ela talvez não estivesse ali, quando um sopro de ar chegou a mim trazendo o cheiro dela.

Caminhei ainda lento naquela direção, mas ainda assim com muita pressa, desviando das pessoas que insistiam em ficar no meu caminho; até que uma garota parou na minha frente, impedindo minha passagem.

Ela me olhava com um sorriso cativante aberto demais. Seus olhos profundos e o rubor em seu rosto indicavam que ela estava completamente bêbada.

Num dia normal eu ficaria contente com isso. Loira, alta, magra, olhos azuis. Muito bonita. Ela vestia uma fantasia de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. E certamente seria uma refeição fácil. Mas não hoje. Esta noite eu tinha outro objetivo.

Sem dar muita atenção a ela, desviei da garota e continuei meu caminho. Ainda pude ouvi-la reclamar, dizendo alguma coisa, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de tentar entender o que ela disse.

Me afastando um pouco da festa eu vi uma mesa num canto, e lá estava _ela_. Havia mais três garotos com ela, todos distraídos com um jogo de cartas.

Me aproximei por trás dela, por entre os outros garotos que estavam em volta da mesa e apenas observei. Eles jogavam poker, e pelo que eu pude ver, Ana estava tirando todo o dinheiro daqueles pobres rapazes. Essa era a _minha garota_.

Alguns minutos depois todos levantaram da mesa, reclamando que não podiam continuar o jogo, que ela já tinha lhes tirado tudo, e sumiram no meio da multidão. Ana apenas olhou à sua volta, em busca de um novo adversário, até que seus olhos encontraram os meus.

Ela me olhou de cima abaixo, sem disfarçar a inspeção que fazia pelo meu corpo, e depois sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso, quase cínico, exatamente o mesmo sorriso que me chamou a atenção quando a vi pela primeira vez. Um sorriso que fez uma onda de desejo percorrer todo o meu corpo em segundos. Ela era perfeita pra mim.

- Quer tentar a sorte, cowboy? – ela falou ainda com _aquele _sorriso.

- Porque não? – eu sorri de volta.

Puxei a cadeira à sua frente e me sentei, enquanto ela mexia as cartas nas mãos, ainda com os olhos fixos em mim.

- A aposta começa em cinqüenta.

- Não acha que já conseguiu dinheiro demais com aqueles garotos? Eu sei que você não precisa disso, então que tal apostarmos algo diferente agora, já que somos só você e eu?

- O que você tem em mente, _cowboy_?

- Eu estava pensando em esquentar um pouco o jogo. _Strip Poker_?

Eu vi um brilho passar pelos seus olhos ao som das minhas palavras, no mesmo momento em que ela mordeu seu lábio inferior, tentando conter um sorriso de satisfação. Ponto pra mim. Ela também me desejava da mesma forma. Não que eu duvidasse disso, mas a constatação era sempre bem vinda.

- Ideia tentadora a sua, mas eu tenho algo melhor. Venha comigo.

Ela se levantou da mesa e seguiu em direção à escada ali próxima, sem nem mesmo olhar pra saber se eu a seguia. Eu gostava desse gênio forte dela, dessa maneira de dona da situação. E eu não via a hora de virar esse jogo e tê-la dominada, à mercê das minhas vontades.

Ana subiu as escadas à minha frente, e eu não fiz a menor questão de acelerar o passo. A visão do seu corpo naquela minúscula fantasia de gangster, totalmente sexy, com suas pernas expostas naquelas meias finas apenas atiçava ainda mais a minha imaginação. Eu queria aquelas belas pernas em torno da minha cintura enquanto eu a tomava com força.

Pouco tempo depois ela parou, em frente à uma porta, num enorme corredor, com várias outras portas, que eu imaginei ser onde as garotas dormiam. Ela me olhou e sorriu, antes de abrir a porta.

O cômodo era bastante amplo e a decoração um tanto singular. A parede oposta à porta era coberta por pesadas cortinas escuras, e eu sabia que ali ficavam grandes janelas. Havia também uma enorme cama com dossel no meio do quarto. Num canto mais afastado, um pequeno sofá com uma mesinha próxima, onde repousavam alguns livros e uma luminária de leitura. Alguns outros móveis e objetos de decoração completavam o conjunto, fazendo parecer que aquele quarto vinha de uma outra época.

Ana seguiu até uma mesinha de vidro num dos cantos do quarto, que até então eu não tinha notado, e acendeu uma pequena luminária que pendia do teto, iluminando apenas a superfície da mesa, deixando o resto do ambiente na penumbra.

- Agora somos só você e eu – ela falou num tom baixo, e eu tive que me segurar para não agarrá-la naquele momento.

- E o que estamos apostando aqui? – eu falei, puxando uma das cadeiras para me sentar à sua frente.

- Bem... ela começou, enquanto mexia as cartas em suas mãos, olhando fixamente para mim, sua voz irresistivelmente sexy – A sua ideia de _strip poker_ parece boa, mas demoraria muito para eu conseguir o que eu quero de você. Então eu pensei em fazermos uma _melhor de três_, e quem perder, terá que fazer a vontade do vencedor.

- Estamos com pressa aqui? – eu falei tentando manter o meu controle, pois _eu _estava com pressa aqui.

- Por que esperar tanto, se podemos aproveitar esse tempo de outra maneira?

- Ok. Não há razão pra perdermos tempo. Um jogo. É o suficiente. Quem vencer, terá o que quiser do outro.

- Feito! – ela sorriu, sem esconder sua excitação com aquilo tudo – A propósito, eu sou Ana.

- Vishous.

Ela começou a distribuir as cartas na mesa, e eu confesso que realmente não prestei muita atenção ao jogo. Meus olhos estavam presos às pernas da garota, que se balançavam e se apertavam sob a mesa transparente, me convidando a tocá-las. Eu já imaginava aquelas pernas em volta de mim, enquanto eu entrava e saia dela.

Eu teria que me lembrar de manter aquelas meias no lugar. Talvez eu mantivesse toda a fantasia. Ela não cobria muito daquele corpo de qualquer maneira. E imaginá-la de quatro naquela cama, rebolando pra mim enquanto eu me enterrava nela, gemendo meu nome...

- Ei, cowboy! – ela me olhava por sob a aba do chapéu, me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Eu sei o que você está pensando, mas vai ter que ganhar o jogo primeiro.

Ok, eu não estava prestando atenção ao jogo realmente. É claro que eu poderia ganhar se eu quisesse, mas talvez fosse divertido se ela ganhasse. Eu queria ver o que ela faria comigo.

Aquele ar dominador que ela tinha, aquele jeito de dona da situação, era no mínimo excitante. É, talvez fosse melhor deixá-la ganhar. Talvez eu ganhasse mais com isso também.

- _Full House_ – eu falei, colocando minhas cartas na mesa.

Ana pareceu surpresa, e por um momento eu achei que eu teria vencido, mas logo o sorriso voltou ao seu rosto, e um brilho de excitação passou pelos seus olhos no mesmo instante em que eu vi suas pernas se apertando uma contra a outra, tentando aliviar seu desejo.

- Uma boa mão de cartas, eu admito. Mas não _tão_ boa. _Royal Flush_.

Eu tentei a minha melhor cara de surpresa. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que eu estava completamente satisfeito com aquele resultado. Então, apenas me levantei e fui até ela, ajoelhando-me ao seu lado.

- O que você deseja de mim agora?

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em seu rosto ao som das minhas palavras. Ela não disse nada. Apenas me pegou pela mão e me levou ao centro do quarto. Lentamente ela começou a tirar minhas roupas, sem me tocar, e toda aquela tensão foi direto para o meu membro, que pulsava já completamente rígido, em desejo.

- Deite-se ali – ela comandou, apontando para a cama, me deixando apenas com uma boxer preta, que mostrava o quanto eu já estava excitado com aquilo.

Meus olhos a seguiram pelo quarto enquanto ela pegava alguma coisa numa gaveta do móvel próximo à cama.

Quando voltou, eu vi que ela trazia alguns lenços de seda nas mãos.

- Agora você vai ficar quietinho aí, e eu vou fazer o que eu quiser com você.

- Sim, senhora. – eu falei tentando manter minha voz firme.

Com uma lentidão enlouquecedora, ela começou a acariciar meu braço, depois estendeu-o até a cabeceira da cama, amarrando-o com um dos lenços. Depois fez a mesma coisa com o outro, inclinando-se sobre o meu corpo, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem a poucos centímetros da minha boca.

Eu tive que fechar meus olhos com força para me impedir de tomá-los e sentir seu gosto naquele momento, mas eu não podia ainda. Afinal de contas, ela tinha vencido o jogo, então eu teria que deixá-la fazer o que quisesse. _Pelo menos por enquanto_.

Depois de prender meus braços, ela seguiu para fazer o mesmo com as minhas pernas. Ana se sentou sobre o meu corpo, de costas pra mim, roçando propositalmente a sua bunda sobre a minha ereção já pulsante. Num movimento involuntário, meu quadril se ergueu contra ela, em busca de algum atrito e eu tentei prender o gemido que se seguiu, mas foi impossível.

- Algum problema aí, cowboy? – Ela falou por sobre o ombro, sem me olhar diretamente.

- N... Não – eu me chutei mentalmente por gaguejar, mas aquela mulher era perigosa. E eu teria que me lembrar depois de fazê-la se sentar em mim, naquela posição, mas sem qualquer peça de roupa para atrapalhar.

Ela olhou para baixo, no ponto onde estávamos unidos e fingiu surpresa.

- Oh... Me desculpe por isso. Eu não devia ter me sentado aqui.

Ela se levantou, ficando de quatro, e começou a atar meus pés, mas eu não vi mais nada. No momento em que meus olhos focaram seu traseiro à minha frente, sua pele completamente úmida brilhando em excitação, e totalmente desnuda. Ela não estava usando nada em baixo daquele minúsculo vestido! Eu acho que eu não conseguiria levar aquela brincadeira por muito mais tempo.

- Você vai ser a minha morte... – minha voz saiu mais parecendo um gemido.

- E nós ainda nem começamos a brincadeira – ela piscou perversamente.

Ana voltou a se virar pra mim, balançando mais um lenço em suas mãos.

- Este aqui era para vendar os seus olhos, mas eu acho que será mais divertido se você puder ver tudo o que eu vou fazer com você esta noite.

- Você aproveitaria muito mais se eu pudesse usar as minhas mãos em você querida. Porque não me solta e me deixa te tocar também?

Seu corpo se debruçou sobre o meu, e ela fazia questão de se esfregar ao máximo no meu membro, me fazendo quase perder o controle. Sua boca tocou o meu peito e sua língua rodeou um dos meus mamilos, seguindo depois seu caminho até minha orelha, onde ela deu uma pequena mordida antes de sussurrar.

- Boa tentativa, mas você perdeu o jogo, cowboy. Agora vai ter que ser do meu jeito.

Então sua boca voltou a atacar minha pele. Primeiro meu pescoço, meu queixo, e só então seus lábios encontraram os meus. Ana me beijava com voracidade. Nossas línguas disputavam o controle, numa guerra tão deliciosa que não importava quem ganharia. Ela parecia tão entregue àquele beijo faminto que logo eu pude sentir o gosto do seu sangue. E que sabor delicioso ela tinha...

Separei nossos lábios fingindo que precisava de ar, e no fundo eu realmente precisava. Sentir o gosto do seu sangue era demais pra mim. Eu podia sentir o veneno tomando a minha boca, desejando mais daquele sabor tão único. Mas isso também teria que esperar. Primeiro eu queria satisfazer um outro desejo, ainda mais importante naquele momento.

- Por favor, Ana. Me solte. Eu vou me comportar, prometo.

A garota se levantou, sentando sobre seus joelhos entre as minhas pernas e fez uma cara de doce perversa, balançando a cabeça em negação, ainda mantendo um sorriso malicioso. Seus olhos percorreram todo o meu corpo, analisando cada centímetro antes de pararem na minha tão evidente ereção.

Ela levou um dedo ao queixo, como se pensasse sobre alguma coisa por alguns segundos, mas logo sorriu quando encontrou a solução para o problema.

Num salto, ela se levantou da cama e correu até o pequeno móvel de onde ela tinha tirado os lenços para me prender.

- O que você tem aí? – perguntei sem conseguir segurar minha curiosidade.

- Aqui? – ela apontou para a gaveta, falando na voz mais inocente do mundo – Nada demais. Só alguns brinquedinhos. Mas não se preocupe. Até o fim da noite você vai conhecer a maioria deles.

- Vou é?

- Vai. Mas primeiro – ela falou balançando uma pequena tesoura em sua mão – Eu tenho um pequeno probleminha pra resolver.

Ana caminhou de volta para a cama, com passos tão lentos que eu sentia que enlouqueceria a qualquer minuto.

Eu a observei, enquanto ela se inclinava sobre o meu corpo e sua mão seguiu até a minha boxer, onde ela posicionou a pequena tesoura e começou a cortar o tecido.

- Agora sim, está do jeito que eu queria – ela falou num tom vitorioso, assim que se livrou do tecido destruído, seus olhos fixos no meu membro que se contorcia por algum contato.

- Quando eu me soltar daqui... Quando eu me soltar eu vou te pegar, e vou entrar tão fundo em você que você vai implorar por...

- Por mais? – ela me interrompeu e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Eu vou te fazer gritar, Ana. – falei com meus dentes cerrados, tentando manter o controle do meu corpo – Você vai gritar o meu nome e eu vou te comer tão forte que você vai me implorar pra parar.

- Mas pra isso você teria que me pegar primeiro...

Ana voltou a atacar minha boca com força, num beijo ainda mais intenso que o primeiro, mas não tão longo. Ela logo desviou seus lábios dos meus, beijando demoradamente o meu queixo, e então o meu pescoço. Se eu ainda fosse humano, eu tinha certeza de que ela deixaria uma marca ali. E eu não me importaria nada com isso.

Sua boca logo desceu pelo meu peito, sua língua passeando vagarosamente de um mamilo para o outro, fazendo meu peito arquear contra sua boca em busca de contato. Meu quadril se empurrava contra o dela, procurando por alguma fricção para aliviar meu desejo.

Percebendo minha pressa, Ana levou uma de suas mãos até o meu membro, já dolorosamente rígido, segurando-o com uma firmeza que me deixava ainda mais aceso. Lentamente ela começou a estimulá-lo, num vai e vem tão lento que servia apenas para me deixar com mais vontade.

Sua língua desceu então pelo meu peito, chegando à minha barriga, onde ela circulou meu umbigo. Aquilo era o céu. O contraste da sua língua tão quente contra minha pele fria, me fazia sentir totalmente fora de mim. E a cada segundo eu podia sentir que perderia o controle a qualquer momento.

Eu gemi alto demais quando sua língua finalmente alcançou meu membro, rodeando a extremidade que estava sensível demais. Minha cabeça se enterrou contra os travesseiros, e eu me empurrei ainda mais contra ela, buscando alívio para o meu desespero.

Mas ela não parecia ter pressa. Ana continuava apenas ali, com suaves lambidas enquanto eu precisava que ela me tomasse de uma vez. Olhei pra ela, apenas para ver que eu realmente estava perdido.

Aquela garota humana, que deveria estar sendo torturada por mim, estava me levando à loucura. E o pior disso é que eu realmente estava adorando estar ali, à mercê das suas vontades. Ela realmente era perigosa.

Ana segurava meu membro com suas mãos delicadas, enquanto o lambia, como se fosse um delicioso sorvete, mas a sua expressão de prazer foi o que me atingiu, fazendo meu membro se contorcer ainda mais em suas mãos.

Ela me olhava com uma sobrancelha erguida, e um sorriso safado nos lábios. Sua boca se abria como se ela fosse me engolir inteiro, mas ela não fazia nada. Ela parava o movimento a poucos milímetros do meu pau, e eu só sentia o seu hálito quente contra a minha pele já sensível demais.

E ela sorria ainda mais ao ver a reação que me causava. Meu corpo inteiro se contorcia em antecipação, e ela parecia estar realmente gostando daquela tortura.

- Última chance Ana – falei com o resto de voz que ainda me sobrava, o último fio de sanidade que eu ainda tinha – Me solte agora, ou você vai se arrepender de...

Minha voz sumiu, junto com qualquer possibilidade de raciocínio lógico no momento em que ela me tomou em sua boca. Ela abocanhou meu membro, tomando-o todo, apertando-o com seus lábios enquanto sua língua o acariciava.

Ana começou a me chupar com força, movimentando sua cabeça e me fazendo entrar e sair da sua boca. Eu olhava pra ela, que mantinha seus olhos fixos nos meus, me mostrando que estava gostando daquilo, tanto quanto eu.

- Assim... – eu gemi, entregue a ela.

Meu quadril subia e descia, em busca do movimento que eu tanto necessitava, em busca da minha libertação tão iminente. Ana me chupava forte, gemendo contra a minha pele, me fazendo estremecer com a vibração da sua voz contra meu pênis já tão sensível.

Eu estava perigosamente perto, mas ainda era cedo. Eu a deixei brincar da maneira que ela queria, mas agora eu precisava tomar o controle da situação. Não que eu não quisesse continuar com isso como estava, pois eu realmente queria. Eu a faria me chupar daquele jeito enlouquecedor de novo. Mas antes, eu precisava tirar um pouco da sanidade dela, como ela fez comigo.

- Já chega!

Num movimento rápido eu puxei meus pés e mãos, rasgando os lenços que os prendiam. Puxei Ana contra o meu corpo, nos girando na cama e deixando-a em baixo de mim, pressionando todo o meu corpo contra o dela.

Ela me olhou assustada, ainda sem entender o que tinha acontecido, ou como eu tinha me soltado, ou como ela tinha ido parar ali.

- Como... Como... Como você...

- Calada! – eu rosnei, mostrando minhas presas a ela, fazendo-a se encolher assustada, e eu tive que me controlar para manter a expressão séria – Eu não disse que você podia falar. Agora é a minha vez de brincar...

Os olhos de Ana estavam arregalados, e eu via que ela tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela estava confusa. Eu podia ver que ela travava uma luta interna. Ela sabia o que eu era, ela via o que eu era, mas parecia não acreditar em seus olhos. E também havia o medo agora. É claro que eu gostava de saber que ela estava com medo, mas eu queria mais do que isso. Eu também queria o desejo de antes, e eu certamente teria.

- Não, você não está enganada – sussurrei bem próximo ao seu ouvido, fazendo-a ofegar – Eu sou exatamente o que você está pensando querida. Um vampiro, como você sempre desejou. Mas muito melhor que os vampiros da sua ficção.

- N.. Não pode ser...

Meio hesitante, ela levou uma de suas mãos até o meu rosto, me tocando suavemente, como se quisesse comprovar que eu era de verdade. Sua mão desceu pelo meu pescoço, tocando o meu peito, sentindo a rigidez dos meus músculos. E ali estava de novo o brilho de desejo no seu olhar. Exatamente como eu queria.

- Agora já chega disso – falei prendendo suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, interrompendo sua exploração.

- Você... O que você vai... Você não vai me machucar, vai?

- Está com medo? – falei sem conseguir conter um sorriso malicioso.

- N... Não... – ela sussurrou de uma maneira que não convenceria nem a uma criança, fazendo com que meu sorriso aumentasse ainda mais.

- Eu não vou te machucar Ana. Mas você devia ter me soltado quando eu lhe pedi. Você foi uma garota muito má Ana, e agora eu terei que lhe ensinar uma lição.

Ela ofegou com minhas palavras, e seu corpo se enrijeceu sob o meu. Seu coração estava disparado em seu peito, e ela mordia os lábios nervosamente. Levei uma de minhas até seu centro quente. Molhada, como eu imaginei. Não era medo.

- Eu vou soltar suas mãos agora, mas elas devem permanecer exatamente onde estão ou eu terei que amarrá-las, entendeu?

Ana apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

Soltei suas mãos bem devagar, olhando em seus olhos para ter certeza de que ela faria como eu falei. Ela não se moveu. Ótimo. Agora era a minha vez de brincar.

Minha boca tomou a sua, num beijo quente, rápido, feroz, mas eu parei quando senti as mãos de Ana em meus cabelos.

- Eu vou ter que amarrar você? – eu rosnei.

- Oh não... Por favor não...

Ela levou suas mãos para a cabeceira da cama novamente, segurando-se com força às grades. Eu podia sentir o cheiro da sua excitação de onde eu estava, e vê-la com os olhos cerrados enquanto mordia seu lábio me deixava com mais vontade ainda de tê-la.

Voltei a beijá-la, mas dessa vez um pouco mais devagar. Não queria que ela perdesse o controle de novo. Pelo menos não ainda.

Deixei seus lábios e segui pelo seu pescoço, descendo mais até encontrar seus seios. Ela ainda estava completamente vestida, e eu admito que eu gostei muito daquela fantasia no início. Mas agora não. Agora ela começava a me atrapalhar.

Levantei meu corpo o suficiente para ter uma boa visão da garota em baixo de mim. Passei minhas mãos pela lateral do seu corpo, subindo do seu quadril pela curva da sua cintura fina, até chegar ao alto da sua fantasia. Era uma pena ter que fazer isso, mas ela realmente estava me atrapalhando.

Com um movimento rápido eu puxei o tecido do seu corpo, rasgando-o e revelando a pele clara de Ana. Inclinei um pouco minha cabeça, admirando aquela maravilhosa visão que era o corpo dela, totalmente exposto aos meus olhos.

- Bem melhor assim – falei com um sorriso, e voltando a beijá-la.

Seus seios eram perfeitos, do tamanho exato para minha boca. E o sabor era algo impossível de ser descrito. Eu passava de um mamilo para o outro, lambendo-os suavemente, enquanto minhas mãos exploravam o resto do corpo dela, mas nunca chegando ao ponto onde ela mais necessitava.

Ana se mexia em baixo de mim, gemendo palavras desconexas, mantendo suas mãos firmes à cabeceira da cama. Ela se contorceu com mais força, esfregando seu quadril contra minha ereção, me fazendo gemer junto com ela.

- Por favor, pare de me torturar... – ela implorou.

- Mas nós ainda nem começamos a brincadeira... – falei, repetindo suas palavras de antes.

Desci meus beijos pela sua barriga clara, brincando um pouco com minha língua em seu umbigo, fazendo-a se contorcer e gemer ainda mais.

- Por favor...

E com mais alguns beijos eu desci até onde ela me queria, exatamente aonde ela estava mais quente.

Sua pele já brilhava com seu líquido, que quase escorria por suas coxas grossas, e com aquela visão eu não me contive mais. Mergulhei na maciez da sua carne, lambendo-a e chupando-a com voracidade, arrancado mais suspiros e lamúrias de Ana.

Minha língua parecia ter vida própria e explorava faminta cada pedaço da sua pele macia, hora lambendo-a, hora penetrando-a, apreciando aquele sabor tão único. Sua pele estava lisa, totalmente sem pêlos, o que deixava seu sabor ainda mais claro. E ela era tão deliciosa...

Eu tomei meu tempo ali, aproveitando o calor da sua pele contra minha língua gelada, sentindo-a estremecer em minha boca enquanto eu a provava.

- Oh Deus! – ela gemeu – Eu estou tão perto...

Eu já podia senti-la pulsando em minha boca. Ela estava perto. Os movimentos do seu quadril, que subia de encontro à minha boca enquanto ela gemia apenas me confirmaram isso. Esse era o momento.

Penetrei-a com dois dedos, movimentando-os dentro dela, entrando e saindo, no momento em que tomei sei clitóris em meus lábios, sugando-o com força, empurrando-a para o seu orgasmo.

Eu senti sua carne começar a pulsar em minha boca e em meus dedos, no instante em que ela se empurrou de encontro à minha boca, suas mãos agarrando firmemente em meus cabelos, enquanto ela gritava meu nome.

Ana explodiu tão violentamente em seu orgasmo que eu podia sentir seu líquido se derramando em minha boca, de deixando ainda mais extasiado com seu sabor. Eu lambi suavemente cada pedaço de pele que eu pude alcançar, mas nunca tocando seu clitóris.

- Uau... – ela falou algum tempo depois, quando sua respiração começava a voltar ao normal – Isso foi... Uau...

- Quer saber? – Falei levantando a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos, que brilhavam ainda com luxúria – Você não pode dizer que sentiu prazer alguma vez até ter um vampiro em sua cama. E essa noite você sentirá prazer como você nunca imaginou que poderia sentir.

- Se eu soubesse o que me esperava teria deixado você ganhar o jogo – ela falou ainda meio sem fôlego.

- E quem disse que _eu_ não deixei você ganhar?

Ana apoiou-se em seus antebraços para me olhar diretamente. A surpresa estampada em seu rosto, enquanto ela me encarava boquiaberta.

- Nunca te disseram? – perguntei presunçoso – Não se pode confiar em vampiros. Pronta para o segundo _round_?

Ela ofegou enquanto eu voltava a mergulhar nela. Tão molhada e tão pronta que me deixava fora de controle. Mas não era assim que eu a queria. Não agora.

Separei minha boca dela, fazendo a soltar a respiração pesadamente, reclamando a perda de contato.

- Você é deliciosa, sabia?

- Sou? – ela gemeu.

- Eu quero que você sinta. Sinta seu gosto na minha boca.

Eu a beijei e ela me puxou pra mais perto dela, sua língua explorando cada pedaço da minha boca, como se ela também desejasse sentir seu próprio gosto.

Separei nossos lábios quando senti que ela precisava de ar, mas ela reclamou por um segundo antes de voltar a gemer quando eu desci minha boca de volta aos seus seios. Mas dessa vez não foi suave. Dessa vez eu estava _faminto _também.

Passei de um para o outro, mordendo, chupando e lambendo seus mamilos rígidos, enquanto ela arqueava suas costas de encontro à minha boca, suas mãos ainda enterradas em meu cabelo, me puxando mais pra ela.

Eu vi quando sua mão desceu de encontro ao seu ponto pulsante, e aquilo me irritou. Ela não ia fazer isso. Não comigo ali, pra atender às suas necessidades.

- Não ouse – rosnei pra ela, batendo em sua mão pra que ela a tirasse dali – Só eu vou te fazer gozar essa noite. E eu vou. Várias vezes. Mas apenas eu!

- Então faça! – ela falou de volta, irritada.

- Você tem ideia de quão fundo eu vou entrar em você agora? Apenas me diga Ana, você me quer? É o que você quer?

- Oh Deus! Sim!

- Isso não vai ser suave Ana. Eu vou entrar em você com força. Eu vou te fazer gritar meu nome pra todo mundo da festa ouvir!

Num único impulso eu estava dentro dela. Estoquei com força, entrando de uma vez, arrancando-lhe um gemido alto. Ela estava tão molhada que meu pau deslizava sem dificuldade, mesmo ela sendo tão apertada.

Eu sentia as mãos de Ana tentando arranhar minhas costas, mas era inútil. Ela passou as pernas em torno da minha cintura, me dando ainda mais acesso a ela.

- Gosta disso, não é? – perguntei enquanto estocava nela com força – É assim que você gosta Ana? Forte? Rápido?

- Sim! Assim! Forte! – ela gemeu, seus olhos fechados, seu rosto contorcido em prazer.

- Você está tão molhada... Eu posso sentir você pingando Ana...

Meus lábios voltaram a atacá-la num beijo faminto, enquanto eu aumentava ainda mais o ritmo. Um ritmo rápido demais para um humano. Se ela não estivesse tão molhada aquilo teria sido incômodo, mas não com ela. Ana estava perdida, totalmente entregue ao desejo, e quanto mais eu dava, mais ela queria. Aquela era a minha garota!

Desci meus beijos pelo seu pescoço, passando pelo seu ombro e voltando pela clavícula, alternando entre beijos e chupões. Eu sabia que ficariam marcas ali, mas eu não me importava. Ela tampouco parecia ligar pra isso. A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era senti-la, cada centímetro dela, cada pedaço da sua pele exposta.

- Oh Vishous! Eu... Eu...

- Eu sei querida... Eu posso sentir você me mordendo agora mesmo...

E ela veio. Ainda mais forte que da primeira vez. Eu senti sua pele pulsar forte em volta do meu pau, e tive que me concentrar para não vir junto com ela. Eu ainda tinha planos para a noite. Não queria que acabasse assim.

Saí de dentro dela, me deitando ao seu lado. Ana me olhava com uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Ela queria dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia. E eu entendia perfeitamente a razão disso. _Eu _era a razão disso.

- Algum problema querida? – perguntei, tirando uma mecha de cabelo que caía sobre seus olhos.

- Você... você...

- Eu? – olhei pra ela, fingindo não entender.

- Não! Você não... Er... Você ainda não...

- Eu sei que não – eu sorri – Mas eu disse que essa noite _você _sentiria prazer.

- Mas...

- Mas nós ainda não acabamos – eu interrompi.

- Não. O que me lembra... Você mencionou alguns _brinquedinhos _que eu conheceria até o fim da noite, não? Acho que talvez essa seja uma boa hora para me apresentar a eles, o que você acha?

Sem esperar que ela respondesse, me levantei e segui até a gaveta de onde ela tinha pegado os lenços mais cedo. Realmente havia alguns _brinquedos _ali. Mas um em especial me chamou a atenção. Ele era perfeito para o que eu queria agora. Retirei o objeto da gaveta e voltei para a cama, sem deixar que ela visse o que eu trazia comigo.

- O q... O que você tem aí?

- Nada demais – dei de ombros, displicentemente – Só um _brinquedinho_.

- Oh Deus! Você vai me matar...

- Matar não. Mas eu vou te comer de todas as maneiras possíveis esta noite. Eu vou possuir seu corpo de todas as formas e te dar prazer como você nunca sentiu antes.

Puxei o corpo de Ana por sobre o meu, voltando a beijá-la enquanto ela esfregava seu quadril contra o meu, já tão necessitada por mais contato.

- Você é mesmo insaciável, não é?

- Isso é ruim?

- Ah não... De maneira alguma – eu sorri, girando nossos corpos pra que ela ficasse em baixo de mim novamente.

Minha mão desceu até o ponto entre suas pernas, apenas para comprovar o quanto ela já estava molhada e pronta pra mim. Ela era mesmo insaciável.

Beijei seu pescoço suavemente, e a virei para que se deitasse de bruços, nunca separando minha boca da sua pele. Desci pelas suas costas, deixando-a arrepiada com meus beijos frios.

Minha mão voltou ao seu centro molhado, estimulando-a e fazendo-a gemer novamente.

- Você está tão molhada, que nem vai precisar de lubrificante...

- O q... o que? – ela ofegou.

- Alguém já teve você por aqui? – perguntei enquanto passava meus dedos por sua _outra _entrada.

Minha mão voltou ao seu centro molhado, estimulando-a e fazendo-a gemer novamente.

- Você está tão molhada, que nem vai precisar de lubrificante...

- N.. não... – ela gemeu.

- Mas eu vou. E você vai gostar disso.

- Eu.. eu...

- Apenas relaxe...

Passei algum tempo ali, apenas brincando com meus dedos em seu clitóris, para que ela relaxasse.

- Me diga Ana, você já pensou em ser tomada por dois ao mesmo tempo?

- O que? – ela praticamente gritou, tentando se afastar de mim, mas eu não permiti – Você não vai trazer ninguém aqui, e eu...

- É claro que não! – falei irritado com a idéia – Eu não faria isso. Você é minha. Ninguém mais vai tocar em você, entendeu?

- Então...

- Eu tenho mais uma coisinha pra você. Lembra do _brinquedinho _que eu trouxe? Acho que agora é uma boa hora para usá-lo.

Estiquei a mão para alcançá-lo em baixo do travesseiro, onde eu o deixei, e senti o corpo de Ana se enrijecer quando o viu. Era um vibrador, no formato de um pênis. Não era muito grande, mas serviria ao meu propósito.

- Agora eu preciso que você relaxe – falei enquanto minha mão voltava a acariciá-la em seu centro nervoso – Apenas confie em mim...

E foi o que ela fez. Ana voltou a relaxar, e se entregou às sensações que eu estava lhe proporcionando. Ela voltou a gemer meu nome, enquanto eu a sentia ainda mais molhada e pronta pra mim.

Eu sabia o que eu queria dela, e como eu queria terminar essa noite, mas eu também queria senti-la, então eu voltei a penetrá-la, mas bem devagar dessa vez. Eu ainda não queria que ela chegasse ao seu clímax.

Saí de dentro dela, não conseguindo evitar um gemido de frustração que saiu dos meus lábios pela perda do calor dela. Ana reclamou minha ausência, mas logo voltou a relaxar quando eu posicionei o vibrador no lugar, ainda na velocidade mínima, apenas para estimulá-la, trazendo-a para seu clímax muito mais suavemente dessa vez.

À medida que a velocidade e os movimentos aumentavam, sentia o vibrador escorregar mais e mais suavemente, enquanto iniciava uma exploração naquele lugar que eu, e apenas eu conheceria.

Ana gemia descontroladamente, e eu sentia que ela se aproximava cada vez mais do fim. Cada vez que ela dizia meu nome eu sentia como se uma corrente passasse pelo meu corpo, indo direto à minha ereção, e eu sabia que não poderia esperar mais.

Passei meus dedos por ela, trazendo um pouco de seu líquido para facilitar minha passagem. Beijei suas costas suavemente, distribuindo beijos estalados enquanto me posicionava em sua outra entrada, já totalmente molhada com sua excitação.

Bem devagar, forcei minha entrada. Apenas a glande. Ana enrijeceu em baixo de mim, e eu aumentei um pouco mais a velocidade do vibrador, fazendo com que ela voltasse a relaxar.

Ela empurrou seu quadril contra mim, me fazendo entrar um pouco mais. Mesmo estando tão molhada, tão lubrificada, ela era tão apertada que meu pau tinha dificuldade pra entrar.

Puxei-a para que ficasse de quadro, facilitando meu acesso a ela, entrando um pouco mais.

- Sabia que você tem uma bunda deliciosa? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto aumentava a velocidade do vibrador.

- Mais... – ela ofegou – Por favor, mais...

Eu deslizei pra dentro dela, centímetro por centímetro, sentindo-a me engolir cada vez mais, até que nossos quadris se encontraram. Eu estava dentro dela, e estava perigosamente perto do meu clímax.

Comecei a me mexer bem devagar, tentando retardar ao máximo o fim. A sensação de estar dentro dela era indescritível, e eu queria que aquilo durasse o máximo possível. Mas Ana parecia ter outros planos. A maneira como ela gemia meu nome, e como ela se empurrava contra mim, me fazia perder o controle cada vez mais.

- Você gosta disso, não é? – perguntei em seu ouvido – Gosta de me ter aqui, te comendo desse jeito, enquanto você tem um vibrador dentro de você?

- Sim... – ela disse sem fôlego.

- Gosta de ficar de quatro pra mim? Gosta que eu coma essa sua bundinha deliciosa, enquanto te masturbo com um vibrador?

- Oh Deus! Sim!

- Então me mostra Ana. Mostra pra mim que você gosta disso! Goza pra mim, gostosa! Agora!

Minha mão foi para seu quadril, apertando-a enquanto eu estocava nela com força. Eu sabia que teria uma marca ali mais tarde, mas eu não me importava. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era a garota que gemia meu nome descontroladamente.

Eu senti o corpo dela tremer, seus braços cedendo ao peso do seu corpo no momento em que ela gritou meu nome, e eu tinha certeza de que se o som na festa não estivesse tão alto, todos teriam escutado mesmo.

Porra! Eu podia senti-la pulsando. Eu podia sentir em meu pau a vibração do seu orgasmo. E aquilo era demais até pra mim.

Soltei o vibrador, deixando-o ainda dentro dela, levando minhas mãos aos seus quadris, apertando-a com força e trazendo-a pra mim. Eu sentia meu clímax vindo, rápido, fulminante. Passei a investir contra ela com mais força. Uma vez. Duas. Três. E então eu vim.

Numa explosão que eu nunca senti antes, eu vim, ainda estocando lentamente, sentindo meu líquido sendo derramado dentro dela. Ana se empurrou contra mim mais algumas vezes, e então deixou seu corpo cair na cama, exausta.

Eu deitei ao seu lado, dessa vez trazendo-a para os meus braços, aonde eu queria que ela ficasse pra sempre.

Ana era a garota certa pra mim. Mais do que isso, ela era perfeita. E eu a queria comigo _para sempre_.

- Obrigada pela noite maravilhosa, cowboy – ela falou contra meu pescoço, já um pouco sonolenta - Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida assim.

- Melhor do que isso, o que você acha de passar o resto da _eternidade _assim?

Ela levantou num salto, sentando-se à minha frente, me olhando assustada.

- O que você quer dizer?

- O que aconteceu aqui esta noite não foi por acaso Ana.

- Não?

- Não. Eu realmente queria estar com você. Eu vim a essa festa procurando por você.

- Por mim? Eu... eu não entendo...

- Tudo isso, toda a história do jogo de poker, toda essa noite... Tudo sempre foi por você. Eu quero você Ana. Mais ninguém. Eu quero você ao meu lado. E quero para sempre. Eu quero noites como essa, todas as noites, pelo resto da eternidade.

- Eu... eu não sei o que dizer...

- Apenas diga que sim. Apenas diga que quer ficar comigo. Para sempre.

- Sim! – ela falou, pulando em meu pescoço, me abraçando com força – É claro que sim!

Eu a beijei. Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Nos entregamos a um beijo intenso, apaixonado. Ana me beijava de volta, com suas mãos em meus cabelos, me puxando contra ela, como se tentasse me impedir de fugir. Como se isso fosse possível. Como se eu já não estivesse incondicional e irrevogavelmente preso a ela.

Separei nossas bocas, e desci com beijos suaves em direção ao seu pescoço, sentindo-a ofegar em antecipação.

- Eu vou ser gentil – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Quando acabar, nós teremos toda a eternidade.

- E será para sempre – ela sussurrou.

Eu dei um beijo suave na pele fina do seu pescoço, antes de enterrar minhas presas ali, sentindo o delicioso sabor do seu sangue quente.

**N/CoA**

Eita que a coisa pegou fogo aki, hein? rs

Eu peço desculpas pela demora nesse capítulo, mas eu espero que a demora tenha valido a pena.

Adorei escrever esse capítulo, e espero que vocês gostem de ler...

Não esqueçam de comentar, dizendo o que acharam.

ROBeijos!

Geo

N/B

"Eita que a coisa pegou fogo aki, hein?" Sim, Geo! E, sim, B, esse capítulo tá um inferno!

Mal consegui betar esse capítulo; Beka e Nana acompanharam meus surtos no group... *ploft*

Espero de verdade que a Ana curta bastante e surte muito lendo também!

KRISses

Hypia

N/E: OMG OMG OMG! Me diz: como não surtar com esse cap? Supersupersuper hoooot! A cada cap esta ficando melhor, como sera que vou ficar até o ultimo? Deus me ajude!

*P.S: N/E é Nota da Enxerida. Sim, fui eu que inventei essa coisa idiota. Só pode.

Nana


	7. Beka

Autoras: HYPIA E JURU

**Beka - POV Beka**

* * *

A minha música favorita preenchia o ambiente. Eu andava entre os convidados me certificando de que tudo estava perfeito, afinal de contas uma festa na nossa casa é sempre memorável. Parei no bar para pedir um drink; quando virei de volta para o salão, um par de olhos chamou minha atenção. O dono daqueles olhos veio em minha direção, andando entre as pessoas como se elas sequer estivessem ali.

Quando chegou perto de mim, seus olhos carmesim me fitaram profundamente, deixando a impressão de ver dentro da minha alma. Ele era incrivelmente irresistível – alto (devia ter mais ou menos 1,85), forte, tinha cabelos de um singular tom acobreado, lábios que imploravam para serem beijados e sua pele era tão branca que reluzia na luz do ambiente.

- Boa noite, Beka - sua voz causou arrepios por todo meu corpo, assim como seu meio sorriso misterioso.

- Como sabe meu nome? – Com toda certeza me lembraria se já o tivesse conhecido, um homem como aquele não se esquece.

Ele sorriu de leve novamente antes de se aproximar o bastante para que seu cheio invadisse minhas narinas, roubando qualquer resquício de controle que eu ainda tinha.

- Dançarina de cancan? – Ele perguntou ignorando a minha.

- Eu gosto de dançar. – Respondi sem pensar, sorrindo totalmente deslumbrada, o que para ele deveria parecer como uma idiota.

- Eu também - Ele respondeu, com um novo sorriso torto que me deixou sem ar.

- Qual é a sua fantasia? - Perguntei, rindo da falta de criatividade dele.

Haviam vários convidados vestidos de vampiros, ele não era o único. Seu acreditasse nessas coisas ia acabar cogitando a ideia de estar em uma convenção na Transilvânia.

Uma risada suave escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele se aproximava de minha orelha e sussurrava de forma completamente sedutora.

- Talvez eu esteja sendo apenas eu mesmo.

- Hmm... Então, devo acreditar que você é um... vampiro? Porque lobisomens nunca seriam tão lindos. - sussurrei também sugestivamente em seu ouvido, me aproximando cada vez mais.

Uma de suas mãos envolveu minha cintura, enquanto a outra afastou suavemente meus cabelos do pescoço. Eu senti meu corpo tremer com seu toque gélido, mas que ao mesmo tempo fazia com que fogo corresse por minhas veias, principalmente quando senti seu nariz desenhando toda a linha do meu pescoço até o lóbulo da minha orelha; parecia que ele estava se deliciando com o meu cheio.

- Então... Você deveria ter medo do perigo. - ele disse, roçando suavemente os lábios na minha orelha.

Coloquei minhas mãos no seu peito, sentindo seus músculos firmes, e nos aproximei ainda mais, encostando meus lábios na sua orelha.

- Eu rio na cara do perigo - na maior cara de pau do mundo, mordi seu pescoço na altura da jugular.

- Você não devia ter dito, ou feito, isso. – ele disse com outro riso quebrado.

- Mesmo? – perguntei, em desafio. - Porque? Vai fazer o que?

- Posso ser mais perigoso do que você imagina – Ele respondeu serio voltando a me queimar com o olhar.

Ele curvou-se na minha direção e aproximou seus dentes do meu pescoço, me deixando absurdamente arrepiada.

- Ainda não tenho medo de você. - tentei parecer inabalável, mas minha respiração pesada me entregou.

- Segure minhas mãos e feche os olhos. - algo na maneira como falou me fez querer obedecer.

Senti uma rápida rajada de vento em meus cabelos.

- Já posso abrir os olhos? – perguntei sem ter certeza se realmente era o que eu queria fazer.

- Sim - ele respondeu, despreocupado.

Mal acreditei no que vi.

- O que... Não... Quero dizer... Onde estamos? – Perguntei olhando em volta, sabia que estávamos na torre do Big-Bang.

- Feche os olhos outra vez – Pediu, sorrindo divertido.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi quase surreal, esquece o "quase" foi totalmente surreal.

Ele me levou por vários lugares. Uma volta ao mundo, em poucos minutos. Torre Eifel, Coliseu de Roma, pirâmides egípcias, a Grande Muralha da China, o letreiro de Hollywood, a Estátua da Liberdade, o Cristo Redentor, e novamente me trouxe de volta à festa.

- Incrível! – Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

- Quando eu disse que só estou sendo eu mesmo, eu falei sério – Ele me olhou fundo nos olhos e permaneceu serio.

- Ainda não te acho perigoso, nem assustador – isso era a mais pura verdade; aquele homem só me fascinava mais e mais.

- Sério? – Perguntou parecendo confuso.

Deslizei minhas mãos pelos braços dele enquanto me aproximava e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Tem um monte de lugares pra onde só você poderia me levar – Depositei um beijo suave na sua mandíbula.

Ele colocou as mãos em minha cintura, e diminuiu ainda mais o espaço entre nós.

- E que lugares seriam esses? – questionou, me olhando como se não houvesse ninguém além de nós na festa.

Sorri mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Ainda não sei o seu nome. - comentei, ignorando a pergunta dele.

- Edward. Edward Cullen - ele sussurrou sorrindo suavemente.

Nossos rostos estavam bastante próximos, tudo que queria fazer era beijá-lo.

Antes que eu pudesse voltar a pensar com um mínimo de clareza, ele havia me levado para o meu quarto.

Deixou-me parada perto da porta e circulou minha cama, ficando do outro lado, colocando espaço demais entre nós. Respirei fundo para manter o controle e retribui seu intenso olhar.

- Você esta por sua conta e risco – ele disse e em seguida passou a língua pelos lábios como quem vê uma coisa muito apetitosa.

- Adoro viver perigosamente – respondi, forçando meus pés a não se mexerem.

- Eu sou um assassino – ele queria me dar a chance de me afastar, mas em seus olhos vi que implorava para que ficasse exatamente onde estava.

- Eu não acredito.

- Isso é porque você acredita em uma mentira... em uma camuflagem. Sou o predador mais perigoso do mundo. Tudo em mim convida você a se aproximar. Minha voz, meu rosto, até meu cheiro...

Em um piscar de olhos ele estava parado atrás de mim, com uma mão na minha cintura, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele. Afastou meus cabelos do pescoço e beijou o ponto exato da minha jugular.

- Eu confio em você. – senti minha respiração se acelerar com a excitação crescente pelo seu toque.

- Não confie. – sussurrou enquanto lentamente descia o zíper do meu vestido.

A roupa desceu pelo meu corpo e caiu aos meus pés. Eu me mantive imóvel, esperando ansiosamente, seu próximo movimento.

- Diga-me o que está pensando. – Passou seus dedos suavemente por toda a minha coluna, parando na linha da minha calcinha. Toda minha pele se arrepiou com o seu toque gelado, mas que ao mesmo tempo deixou um rastro de fogo.

- Agora eu estou com medo. – respondi, ansiosa para que ele me tocasse mais.

- Ótimo. – ele voltou a passar os dedos na minha coluna, mas dessa vez no sentido contrario.

- Eu não tenho medo de você. Só tenho medo de perder você. Parece que você vai desaparecer.

Afastou suas mãos e respirou fundo, antes de depositá-las no meu quadril e colar meu corpo ao seu.

- Não sabe o quanto tempo eu esperei você. – em um único e rápido movimento, ele me virou para que pudesse encará-lo e se aproximou até que nossos lábios estivessem a milímetros de distância – Tempo demais. – Sem dizer mais nada, ele eliminou a distancia e me beijou pela primeira vez.

O seu gosto explodiu em minha boca, fazendo minhas pernas virarem gelatina. Afundei minhas mãos nos seus cabelos, na tentativa de trazê-lo para ainda mais perto. Quebrei o beijo quando respirar se fez necessário.

- Eu não tenho mais forças para ficar longe de você. – ele disse, colocando os lábios no meu pescoço e me beijando suavemente.

- Não fique. – falei, cravando minhas unhas em suas costas quando os beijos tiraram meu controle.

Tomada por uma paixão avassaladora, andei vagarosamente até a cama e empurrei Edward para que ele caísse sobre o móvel. Ele sorriu e ficou apoiado nos cotovelos, olhando intensamente para mim.

Sorri enquanto soltava o fecho do sutiã. Quando eu já estava livre da peça, subi na cama e sentei sobre suas pernas. Um a um, comecei a abrir os botões da sua camisa. Ele parecia uma escultura do homem perfeito. Soltei o cinto da sua calca e em um rápido movimento o removi, o mantendo dobrado na minha mão direita.

- Você esta brincando com fogo, Rebecca. - ele sorriu e fechou os olhos quando bati o cinto no seu peito.

Sorri travessa em retorno e voltei a ficar de pé para remover as suas calças. Abri o botão e desci o zíper; em seguida, joguei a peça para longe do seu corpo perfeito. Uma força cresceu dentro de mim; eu o queria nu na minha frente e ao alcance de minhas mãos o mais rápido possível, mas ao mesmo tempo eu ansiava para que ele estivesse me tocando e pressionando seu corpo contra o meu.

Edward levantou o corpo e sentou na beirada da cama, me puxando em sua direção.

- Quem brinca com fogo, acaba se queimando. – minha respiração ficou presa na garganta quando ele beijou a pele sensível do meu seio.

Passei as unhas nos seus ombros; se ele não fosse um vampiro, teria muitas marcas no dia seguinte.

Ele levantou-me do chão para que eu sentasse no seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Imediatamente senti sua ereção tocar a parte mais sensível do meu corpo. Nossas poucas roupas pareciam barreiras demais, mas isso não o impediu de posicionar as mãos no meu quadril e vagarosamente iniciar um movimento de vai e vem.

- Edward – suspirei, sentindo todo o prazer que a fricção estava causando.

Passei a língua pelos seus lábios, aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos do meu quadril.

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos, enquanto passava mais uma vez a língua pelos seus lábios, eles tinham adquirido um tom de vermelho ainda mais intenso e profundo chegando quase ao preto, denunciando toda a excitação que aqueles movimentos estavam causando.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, segurando firmemente meu quadril. Teria as marcas das suas mãos em minha pele, pela manhã. Apoiei a mão direita no seu joelho e joguei minha cabeça para trás na tentativa de intensificar o contato com o seu membro.

- Goza para mim – Ele pediu antes de depositar um demorado beijo no vale dos meus seios.

Suas palavras funcionaram como o cataclismo que faltava para me empurrar ao limite. Meus músculos tencionaram e minha respiração falhou, me deixando tonta.

Ele me tirou do seu colo e suavemente me deitou na cama apoiando minha cabeça nos travesseiros.

- Isso... isso... foi... – selei meus lábios quando senti minha língua colar no céu da boca. Ainda estava quase vestida e ele já tinha conseguido me levar além do limite.

Ele sorriu e deitou ao meu lado, passando os olhos por toda a extensão do meu corpo.

- Estamos só começando. – ele sussurrou e abaixou para me beijar.

Seu beijo me ajudou a recobrar o controle sobre meu corpo; o puxei para que ficasse por cima de mim.

Meu corpo ansiava desesperadamente por ser tocado pelo dele. Nada parecia ser o bastante. Cada vez que me beijava, mais precisava dos seus beijos. Cada vez que me tocava deixando rastros de fogo em minha pele, eu pedia por mais.

- Preciso de você. – implorei, quando ele passou a beijar toda a linha do meu maxilar ate os seios.

- Estou bem aqui – respondeu me provocando, e apoiando o queixo no vale dos meus seios.

- Por favor.

Ele voltou a me beijar nos lábios, enquanto suas mãos desciam pela lateral do meu corpo. Tocando suavemente, como se estivesse com o mais fino cristal sobre seus dedos.

Passei as unhas nas suas costas, torcendo para que ele me segurasse como estava fazendo havia somente alguns minutos. Queria ter as marcas das suas mãos por toda minha pele, mostrando o quão firme e apaixonado ele tinha se sentido.

Como quem lê minha mente, ele passou os dedos nas laterais da minha calcinha arrancando o fino tecido e me deixando completamente nua. Parou de me beijar e afastou o corpo do meu, me idolatrando como uma deusa; seus olhos deixaram rastros de desejo por toda minha pele.

- Perfeita. – sussurrou voltando me olhar nos olhos.

Incapaz de responder, o puxei de volta para o beijo. Também queria livrá-lo da única peça de roupa que me impedia de vê-lo completamente, mas o desejo de beijá-lo e tocá-lo eram muito grandes para resistir.

Finalmente inverti nossas posições e fiquei em cima dele. Desci pelo corpo dele, cobrindo-o de beijos, ate chegar na altura da única peça de roupa que ainda o vestia. Toquei-lhe suavemente, o fazendo fechar os olhos e sorrir de satisfação.

Deslizei o tecido, deixando seu corpo totalmente nu. Era ainda mais perfeito do que eu poderia ter previsto.

Ele voltou a abrir os olhos e me olhou em um convite para voltar a posicionar meu corpo sobre o seu.

- Perfeito – Repeti suas palavras, enquanto vagarosamente deitava sobre ele.

Ele nos inverteu, novamente ficando em cima de mim, se posicionando na minha abertura.

- Você esta pronta para mim? – Perguntou roçando levemente a ponta do pênis em minha intimidade.

Passei minhas pernas pela sua cintura e mordi seu lábio inferior antes de responder.

- Sim.

Em um único e rápido movimento ele me penetrou completamente, fazendo minha respiração falhar e meu coração disparar.

Sorriu antes de sair completamente de dentro de mim e em mais um rápido movimento entrar.

- Edward! – gritei quando senti sua segunda estocada me mandar ao limite – Edward! – Gritei mais uma vez quando ele passou a se movimentar mais rápido, todas as vezes saindo completamente e entrando novamente.

Edward passou a mão pela minha perna direita, erguendo-a até o seu ombro, para que tivesse acesso ainda mais livre. Cada movimento dele mandava meu corpo à beira do limite e me puxava de volta antes que eu atravessasse completamente. Dessa vez atingiríamos o clímax juntos.

Ele virou-se e beijou a parte interna do meu tornozelo, antes de soltar minha perna para que voltasse a ficar contra a cama. Passou as mãos na minha cintura, fazendo meu corpo se curvar em sua direção.

- Não pare. – implorei, já sentindo uma crescente onda me preencher.

Levantou meu corpo contra o seu, sem parar os movimentos.

- Você é minha. – ele afirmou, beijando meu pescoço.

- Para sempre. – respondi entre as respirações.

- Para sempre. – afirmou beijando o ponto da minha jugular, mais uma vez.

Senti meu corpo se fechar contra o seu membro, no mesmo instante que me mordeu, com a clara intenção de me manter para sempre ao seu lado.

- Por toda a eternidade.

* * *

N/CoA (1):

Essa fic fica cada vez melhor.

Foi a vez da Beka com o (que todas nos queríamos um) Edward.

Adorei ajudar a escrever esse capitulo, espero que vocês também gostem e que a Beka goste.

Então é isso, não se esqueçam de comentar.

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.

Juru

N/CoA (2):

Sim, estamos pegando o jeito! Cada capítulo melhor que o outro!

Também adorei participar da "fabricação" disto aqui. Quem é que não queria um Edward Cullen todinho só pra si?

Conforme a Ju já falou, não se esqueça de comentar!

Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

Hypia


	8. Gláucia

**Louis POV**

* * *

Haviam passado alguns anos desde meu reencontro com Lestat naquele cemitério fétido de New Orleans.

Os primeiros anos de nossa nova convivência haviam sido mais tensos que em nosso primeiro encontro, mas, aos poucos, conseguimos reestruturar uma convivência leve. Não havíamos nos tornado melhores amigos, mas vivíamos bem.

Lestat havia comentado sobre uma grande festa de Halloween dada por umas brasileiras que moravam havia pouco tempo em Londres. Foi a primeira vez que eu o vi realmente interessado em algo desde que ele havia abandonado a carreira de rockstar, e, apenas por isso, ficava realmente feliz pela empolgação dele. O que me preocupava era uma súbita atração por uma das meninas que ele havia visto em uma casa noturna. O encantamento era tamanho que eu não o vi mais se divertindo com nenhuma mulher desde que a viu.

Eu tentava entender como uma _humana _conseguia dominar o indomável Lestat sem nem ao menos se aproximar dele. Aquilo, até para mim, parecia absurdo demais naquele momento. Tudo só começou a fazer sentido depois que eu vi. Um anjo no corpo de demônio.

Eu já havia vivido muitos anos, mas absolutamente nada que tivesse visto ou vivido havia me preparado para a aparição que era aquela mulher. Cabelos na altura dos ombros presos num coque displicente e o corpo mais sensual que eu já havia visto. Não fazia ideia de quem ela era, mas eu sabia que ela era amiga da escolhida de Lestat. O fato de aquela mulher que eu não fazia ideia sequer de como se chamava ser amiga da escolhida de Lestat me preocupava, afinal, eu sabia melhor do que ninguém como ele poderia ficar irritadiço depois de algum tempo de abstinência, ainda mais considerando que eles iriam estar na mesma festa. Era meu dever protegê-la, bem como salvar Lestat de si mesmo.

Lestat saiu um pouco cedo, circulando pela cidade antes de ir à dita festa. Suas roupas seguiam o padrão da época em que fora transformado. Uma camisa branca de linho com um casaco de veludo cor de vinho. Minhas roupas eram um pouco mais antigas que as dele, fazendo-me parecer com um cavaleiro da Idade Média. Era basicamente uma malha de aço coberta com uma espécie de brasão, além de uma espada embainhada em meu cinto.

Aquela roupa poderia significar um pouco de dificuldade para um humano, mas, para mim, não havia problemas de locomoção.

Lestat parecia perdido, e me dava a sensação de que tentava se decidir se deveria ou não aparecer na casa, e, de certa forma, eu compreendia sua dúvida, pois passava por aquilo naquele momento, afinal, seria muito fácil tomar minha escolhida, persuadi-la e hipnotizá-la a aceitar a transformação e depois usar a influencia de meu sangue sobre o dela; porém, se ela um dia tivesse de ser minha, seria única e exclusivamente por sua vontade. Eu daria realmente a ela a oportunidade que Lestat havia me dado. Ela poderia escolher em ser transformada ou não.

Entrei na festa logo atrás de Lestat, tomando o cuidado para não ficar em evidência demais, pois ele ficaria irado se percebesse que o havia seguido por horas a fio.

Provavelmente me divertiria muito se fosse humano, pela infinidade de comida e bebida à disposição, mas meu foco era ter certeza de que Lestat não faria nada demais naquele lugar. A última coisa de que precisava era um banho de sangue.

Foquei em sentir suas emoções, notando qualquer sinal de sede que ele tivesse, e comecei a circular pelo lugar e observar as pessoas, até que a vi, ali, linda, vestida como uma chef de cozinha, circulando pelo lugar, dominando meu universo.

Caminhei até ela, tentando resistir e controlar os instintos de monstro que queriam tomar minha mente, sem conseguir me controlar e ir embora. Seu cheiro era tentador e as batidas de seu coração pareciam música aos meus ouvidos.

- Boa noite, minha Dama - disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência frente a ela, mostrando-lhe involuntariamente o quão rendido já estava.

Vi seu rosto corar levemente, apesar da erótica fantasia que estava usando, e voltei a ficar ereto, estendendo a mão para ela, cumprimentando-a.

- Muito prazer, Louis Point du Lac, ao seu dispor.

O toque quente de sua mão em minha palma fria formava um contraste interessante e delicioso, como nunca havia sentido. Sentia correntes elétricas me puxando para ela como imãs, prendendo toda minha atenção no pulsar de seu coração e no som de sua respiração.

- Gla.. Gláucia Evangelista - ela parecia um tanto perturbada com minha presença, assim como eu estava com a dela.

- É realmente uma linda festa; todos parecem estar se divertindo bastante - disse, tentando parecer simpático, querendo atraí-la para mim.

- Foi um trabalho em conjunto com as outras meninas - ela disse, abrindo um lindo sorriso ao falar das amigas. - Todas ajudaram um pouco para que tudo desse certo...

- Tudo está perfeitamente organizado, Gláucia. Vocês se saíram muito bem - elogiei, e ela corou mais uma vez.

- Que bom que gostou, Louis - ela sorriu timidamente, como se não soubesse o que fazer ou dizer em seguida.

Eu a sentia ficar um pouco mais constrangida e sorri. Era realmente uma mulher única e primorosa, que conseguia ser menina e mulher em um único corpo, trazendo um pouco de humanidade de volta ao meu corpo.

Olhei profundamente em seus olhos, deixando com que o carisma inerente à minha espécie fizesse sua magia em seus sentidos humanos, mostrando que nada em mim era convencional e que eu não era como um homem qualquer que cruzava seu caminho. - É sua escolha me guiar por esta imensa casa, apesar de meu interesse ser maior em minha futura guia do que na casa em si.

Gláucia claramente tinha entendido.

- Você é tão diferente de qualquer um que eu tenha conhecido – ela disse um tanto perdida, como se falasse consigo mesma. – Siga-me.

- Será uma honra - respondi, satisfeito pelo efeito positivo de minha influência. Não iria tomar sua capacidade de escolha, mas era fundamental que ela se mostrasse mais receptiva a me conhecer.

Ela me olhava sedutoramente enquanto íamos em direção à escada que levava ao andar superior. O perfume de seu sangue ficava ainda mais pronunciado conforme nos afastávamos dos outros convidados.

Seguia seus passos de perto, passando por diversos ambientes, uma biblioteca e um enorme escritório, que parecia ser compartilhado por algumas das meninas, e subimos mais uma ampla escada, que levava aos quartos. Podia sentir o cheiro exótico de cada uma delas, perfumes únicos e deliciosos, mas apenas o de minha pequena guia era atraente para mim.

- E este é o meu quarto... - ela disse, abrindo uma das portas.

O ambiente era decorado de um modo que unia harmoniosamente elementos do estilo clássico e do moderno. Uma ampla cama de madeira cor de tabaco estava no centro da cama, coberto com lençóis de linho branco. Entrei, observando cada pequeno detalhe do ambiente. Tudo irradiava sua presença ali, e eu podia imaginar facilmente aquele lindo corpo enrolado entre os lençóis em um sono profundo, ou sentada de frente ao notebook, escrevendo. Eu a sentia enrubescer à medida que meus olhos corriam pelo lugar.

- Adorável. Exatamente igual a você - eu estava mais do que feliz por finalmente estar ali.

- Obrigada... sente-se.

-Tudo aqui tem seu toque, sua presença...

Gláucia se aproximou da janela, e fechava delicadamente as cortinas.

Rapidamente, eu estava ao lado dela. Ela se virou para olhar novamente para mim, e, antes que pudéssemos dizer qualquer palavra, estávamos compartilhando um beijo que teria feito meu coração parar, se ele ainda pulsasse.

Sentir seu corpo colado ao meu era algo extremamente intenso e prazeroso, ainda mais com suas mãos quentes se enterrando em meus cabelos, puxando-me para perto. Era quase como se perdesse minhas forças com sua presença, seu calor e seu toque. O beijo, que já era intenso, ficou ainda mais para mim quando Gláu afastou seus lábios dos meus, ofertando-me seu pescoço, no qual distribuí beijos molhados, sentindo o clamante pulsar de sua jugular em meus lábios afoitos por seu sabor.

Nenhuma humana com quem eu já estivera me fazia sentir o que eu sentia agora. Gláucia me atraía de uma forma que era impossível descrever.

Minhas mãos voaram rapidamente para os botões frontais de sua fantasia, abrindo-a, maravilhando meus sentidos com a imagem de seu corpo quase despido junto ao meu, enviando-me a um universo paralelo, onde existiam apenas eu, ela e o prazer que compartilhávamos naqueles toques e beijos.

Aquelas mãos, pequenas e delicadas começaram a retirar minhas roupas, primeiro levantando a túnica que carregava uma cruz vermelha com um dragão de asas abertas, o símbolo do demônio em mim, rodeando-a. Apenas a malha fina de aço cobria meu corpo e, rapidamente, suas mãos a arrancavam de minha pele, com fúria e desejo, fazendo meu corpo vibrar de desejo pelo dela.

Apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, fazendo aquele vestido aberto cair no chão em um baque surdo, e subi minhas mãos delicadamente por suas costas, sentindo sua pele de porcelana em minhas palmas.

- Quero você, Gláu... mas, se isso continuar, será para sempre – disse baixinho em seu ouvido. Boa parte de mim queria que ela simplesmente me enxotasse daquele quarto, mas meu lado egoísta tinha a esperança de que ela me aceitasse daquela forma – preciso que saiba que não sou exatamente humano, antes de decidir qualquer coisa...

- Eu sei – ela riu baixinho enquanto se colocava na ponta dos pés para alcançar meu ouvido, me deixando em choque. – Vampiro, não é?

- Mas... mas como? – eu estava chocado. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos esperava que ela reagisse assim, ainda mais, que soubesse o que eu era.

- Seu coração não bate e sua pele é mais fria que a minha – ela disse como se fosse óbvio. – Era inevitável saber, lendo tanto sobre o que os outros acreditam ser lendas. Sei o que está falando e, sinceramente, esperei você tempo demais para uma humana.

Apertei seu corpo contra o meu, iniciando um beijo intenso, quente e extremamente prazeroso, desta vez guiando seu corpo até a enorme cama no centro do quarto, deitando-o ali entre os travesseiros e apoiando meus joelhos nas laterais de seu corpo. Esse era perfeito, delicado e com curvas sensuais, e tracei cada uma delas com beijos sobre sua pele macia e sedosa.

Segui, sem pressa, os beijos, despindo-a da lingerie que usava, dedicando uma atenção especial aos seus seios redondos e à sua barriga lisa, sentindo-a ofegar a medida que meus lábios tocavam sua pele.

Subi meus lábios, indo até seu ouvido, sugando levemente a ponta de sua orelha.

- Você é realmente deliciosa... muito mais do que pensei... é como um pedacinho do céu em meus lábios.

A ouvi arfar à medida que minhas mãos corriam seu corpo, decorando cada milímetro de sua pele, adorando-a como uma deusa, conforme ela merecia ser adorada, apreciando seu cheiro. Senti suas mãos delicadas escorregando por minhas costas, puxando-me com força para ela. Tinha certeza que haveria muitos arranhões em minha pele se ela fosse frágil como a de um humano comum, e fiquei grato por não precisar do ar com seus beijos intensos.

- Calma, Princesa... Temos a noite toda... - eu queria saborear, desfrutar de cada porção daquele corpo lindo, suave, macio de minha deusa de alabastro. Ela fora feita para ser apreciada e mimada, e eu queria ser o homem que venerasse aquele corpo como ele merecia.

Minha deusa, entretanto, parecia ter pressa. Ela enrolou suas mãos em meus cabelos longos e castanhos e puxou minha cabeça ao encontro da sua, unindo nossas bocas num beijo quase violento. Eu queria ensinar a ela como o erotismo podia ser mais excitante que a selvageria. Sorrindo, mordisquei seu lábio inferior. Por trás de meus dentes, lambi delicadamente a porção de carne e pele suave e rosada. Em seguida, desci meus lábios e mordisquei aquele queixo suave, sentindo o sabor fresco e delicioso de sua pele.

Desci meus beijos e mordidas para sua deliciosa jugular, e depois para seu colo esbelto. Ela era tão saborosa, e não pude evitar pensar se seu sangue seria mais delicioso que sua pele, mas ignorei esses pensamentos monstruosos rapidamente. Se eu provasse seu sangue esta noite, seria por sua espontânea vontade, e não à força bruta. Desci meus lábios mais e mais, indo pelo vão de seus seios fartos, sua barriga lisa e sedosa, chegando perto de sua virilha.

A respiração de Gláu estava entrecortada, o que fez com que meu membro ficasse mais excitado. Mas eu iria deixar esse momento o mais prazeroso possível para ela – sua pele me deixava em êxtase, tão sedosa...

Desci sua calcinha, deixando-a completamente despida aos meus olhos, sentindo o maravilhoso perfume de sua excitação enevoar meus pensamentos. Umedeci meus lábios com a ponta da língua, sentindo-me salivar de desejo, e aproximei meu rosto devagar de seu centro pulsante, aspirando forte o aroma único que dali saía, e passei minha língua por seus lábios vaginais, recolhendo toda a umidade que ali havia, sugando tudo o possível.

Ergui meus olhos para ela. Gláu estava com os olhos vidrados, a respiração arfante saindo de entre os lábios entreabertos. Ela me olhava de uma maneira erótica e quase... animal. Aquele olhar fez com que meu membro não só latejasse mais, mas também desse um doloroso "puxão". Mas ainda não estava satisfeito de seu sabor e de meu desejo de vê-la gritar sob minhas carícias. Enganchei seus joelhos na curva de meus braços e ergui suas pernas delicadamente, abrindo-as o mais possível, deixando-a ainda mais exposta para mim. Tencionei minha língua e a inundei profundamente em sua tenra e estreita abertura. Gláu gemeu profundamente. Então levei minha língua ávida ao seu clitóris ereto e inchado e passei a fazê-la dançar ágil e prazerosamente sobre ele. O corpo de Gláu se contorceu selvagemente, e aquilo me deixou feliz e excitado como nunca em minha vida. Gláu enfiou seus dedos longos e finos em meus cabelos longos e os puxaram com força, para logo trazer minha cabeça para mais perto de seu sexo ardente, de forma que meu rosto ficou todo úmido e viscoso de sua deliciosa e fragrante excitação.

Percebendo-a perto do prazer máximo, tomei seu clitóris em meus lábios e passei a sugá-lo com toda a paixão que eu tinha por ela - e que não era pouca. Em poucos segundos, com um grito cortante e erguendo seus quadris da cama, Gláu gozou. Seu orgasmo era a visão mais linda e celestial do mundo para mim, e o grito lancinante de prazer me fez sentir como um herói, como um vencedor de alguma batalha.

Seu perfume era ainda mais fragrante para mim após aquele êxtase incrível. Em consequência da excitação de Gláu, sua circulação se acelerou significativamente, e isso se demonstrou através das pulsações da artéria deliciosa que passava por sua virilha, na junção da coxa e o quadril. Minha boca se encheu d'água e não consegui evitar: queria provar seu sangue, apenas um gole, apenas uma pequena quantidade para sentir seu sabor, que com certeza seria único. Minhas presas se alongaram e fiz questão de mostrar a ela; nada seria escondido entre nós. A expressão de Gláu, em vez de ficar temerosa, ficou ainda mais agitada. Arfando, ela segurou minha cabeça e pressionou minha boca sobre sua pele, fazendo-me roçá-la com minhas pontudas e afiadas presas.

- Siimmm... - ela gemeu, como que me implorando para fazer aquilo. Não me fiz de rogado; cravei minhas presas na pulsante artéria, recebendo gotas daquele sangue doce e precioso, temperado com a mais saborosa endorfina - seu hormônio de prazer. Aquilo era, com certeza, uma refeição de gourmet: algo para ser apreciado com cuidado e em pequenas quantidades. E apreciei com todo o prazer.

Observei seu corpo tombar arfante na cama, impressionando-me com sua beleza ali, ofertada aos meus sentidos. Não poderia me sentir mais sortudo do que tendo-a ali, entregue entre os lençóis. Comecei a roçar meus lábios pelo seu abdome, subindo devagar por seu corpo, roçando a pele e me deliciando com seus arrepios.

Tomei seus lábios em um beijo intenso e apaixonado, mostrando-lhe tudo o que sentia, todo o amor e a devoção que lhe ofertava, confirmando-lhe com atos o que havia dito anteriormente: que a queria para sempre.

- Gláu... - sussurrei. - Você é mais doce que mel... e eu te quero por toda a Eternidade...

Mostrando toda sua ousadia, característica que começava a me fascinar, ela expôs seu pescoço delicioso e disse:

- Então por que não faz alguma coisa a respeito?

Eu tive que rir. Ela era uma coisinha intrigante, maliciosa e atrevida, muito diferente de mim. Mas os opostos, como se diz o ditado, se atraem. Sorrindo, rocei meu nariz por seu pescoço pálido, sentindo a pulsação sobre a pele e o cheiro fresco e doce.

- Ainda não, querida... Mas pode esperar; antes que a noite finde, você será inteira e eternamente minha... Estará sempre aos meus cuidados... Será a luz de minha escuridão...

Minhas palavras pareceram deixá-la mole de desejo. Ela gemeu baixinho, seu corpo se movendo de forma sedutora sob o meu. Eu a queria de forma diferente àquela noite. Levantei-me e retirei a calça. Fui até a frente da cama, o lado oposto à cabeceira, e me ajoelhei-se sobre o colchão, quase na borda, chamando-a:

- Vem aqui, Gláu...

Arfando, ela se ergueu, primeiro ficando de quatro da cama, ofertando-me uma visão celestial de seu corpo. Engatinhou sedutoramente até mim, movendo-se de uma forma felina que era pura sedução. Com minhas mãos, guiei seu corpo até fazê-la se sentar sobre minhas coxas, de costas para mim. Como seus cabelos iam até os ombros, nem precisei afastá-los para deslizar meus lábios sobre a pele suave de suas costas, distribuindo beijos ali de cima a baixo, sentindo como ela se arrepiava e movia seu corpo de uma forma ondulada que lembrava um gato roçando contra as pernas de alguém.

Gláu jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em meu ombro, virando seu rosto para cima e olhando meu rosto, seus olhos vidrados, as faces coradas, os lábios entreabertos, dizendo-me:

- Por favor, Louis... não me faz esperar mais para ter você...

A forma como ela pronunciou meu nome quase me levou à loucura. Era uma voz rouca, sensual que tocava cada vértebra de meu corpo. Rendi-me. Afinal, eu podia não ser mais humano, mas ainda era um homem, com todos os meus desejos e ânsias. Com uma de minhas mãos, segurei meu membro e o encaixei em sua entrada estreita e incitadora. Ela me recebia de uma forma apertada e quente que era como se eu finalmente pudesse entrar pelas portas do Paraíso. Fui baixando seu corpo contra o meu lenta, sedutoramente, até que finalmente estava totalmente empalado em seu corpo divino. Gláu soltou um gemido rouco e se arqueou mais contra meu corpo.

Meus braços se enleram em torno dela, abraçando-a, envolvendo-a como se a tivesse não só amando-a, mas resguardando-a, protegendo-a, e a puxei mais contra mim. Uma de minhas mãos subiu do estômago a um seio, segurando-o com carinho, sentindo contra minha palma seu calor, formato e peso. Os dedos encontraram um mamilo rosado e rijo e o acariciaram até que estivesse um pequeno e duro broto em minha mão; a outra, ao contrário, desceu, deslizando em seu sexo quente, meus dedos sentindo a união entre nossos corpos e o clitóris inchado, já ereto de desejo novamente. Gláu choramingou de prazer e se contorceu em meu colo.

- Calma, preciosa... Você será minha para sempre... Teremos toda a eternidade... Quero sentir todo seu prazer, cada nuance se suas sensações...

Eu a sentia me pressionar por dentro, fazendo com que o prazer que eu sentia por seu calor e tudo mais que havia ali aumentasse infinitamente, fazendo-me alucinar com a pressão. Era tudo muito intenso, muito forte e quase insuportável, mas resistia ao máximo, afinal, não tínhamos que ter pressa de nada. Tínhamos a eternidade pela frente.

Gláu começou a tentar impulsionar o corpo contra o meu, empurrando-me a borda de minha segurança mental. Seu delicioso sangue pulsava cada vez mais rápido e ela, arqueando o corpo como estava, me dava uma bela visão de sua jugular, tentando-me a mordê-la. Tudo nela parecia me chamar para mais, porém precisava me controlar e garantir que tudo fosse tão perfeito quanto era para mim. Apertei-a delicadamente em meus braços, trazendo-a mais para perto, sentindo seu corpo roçar no meu à medida que subia e descia, provocando a ambos com caricias delicadas e sensuais.

Entretanto, por mais que eu quisesse fazer com que demorasse, o prazer e a reunião caótica de sentimentos não permitiu. Minhas mãos apertaram com mais força seus quadris e passaram a movê-la para cima e para baixo contra meu corpo, cada vez mais intensamente, sentindo a cada momento penetrar seu corpo mais profundamente. Gláu se moveu, arfante e agitada, e disse:

- Louis... Por favor, Louis... Estou... estou perto de... Oh, Deus! Faça! - ela grunhiu erguendo os braços, segurando minha cabeça e pressionando meu rosto contra seu pescoço exposto. Eu rugi. De verdade, pela primeira vez eu me sentia verdadeiramente como um animal selvagem. Meu membro se tornou mais grosso e rijo dentro dela, bem como minhas presas, se possível, cresceram ainda mais. Não pude resistir. Na mesma hora em que afundei mais uma vez em seu corpo, minhas presas se cravaram na deliciosa jugular. O sangue mais doce, excitante e saboroso jorrou aos borbotões em minha boca, o mais perfeito néctar, mais perfeito do que qualquer chocolate poderia ser. Pois era o néctar de sua vida.

Gláu gritou e a senti gozar no mesmo instante. Um gozo intenso, profundo, que apertava seus músculos internos cobertos de aveludada e úmida pele em torno de meu membro. O sangue dela me fazia sentir tudo o que ela sentia, e era uma verdadeira explosão de sensações. Bebi muito, sabendo que o deveria, caso quisesse torná-la minha eterna amada e amante. Aos poucos a senti enfraquecer contra meu corpo. Selei com minha língua os pequenos furos, em seguida abri um pequeno corte na base de meu pescoço e o ofereci a ela, dizendo:

- Beba... beba para ter toda a eternidade junto a mim... o vampiro que já a ama mais do que a própria... existência.

- Louis... - ela gemeu baixinho, antes de fechar seus lábios sobre o pequeno corte e sugar profundamente. Eu sabia que meu sangue teria um sabor divino para ela, como um licoroso e doce vinho tinto temperado. Gláu, ávida como nenhuma outra, bebeu bastante, e isso me excitava a níveis extraordinários. Continuava movendo-a contra meu corpo, e enfim gozei também, rugindo, liberando-me dentro dela.

- Também já o amo, Louis... - ela sussurrou antes de desmaiar de prazer e exaustão em meus braços. Naquele momento, eu tinha certeza: meu coração podia não bater, minha alma podia estar condenada - quem o sabia, na verdade? - mas não podia existir nenhum ser mais pleno de felicidade e júbilo em todo o Universo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Louis definitivamente é, acima de tudo, um romântico incurável, e achei lindo demais essa postura dele de cuidar dela. Quente, romântico... enfim... perfeito**

**Assim, morrendo de inveja da Gláu, que foi a maior sortuda em ficar com o Louis**

**Antes de ir, quero agradecer a super ajuda da Ana, que tem me resgatado do limbo nos momentos de crise nos capítulos e da Pia, que me ajudou no inicio e a Nana que alem de surtar comigo é sempre suuuper fofa com essas loucuras que ponho no ar. Muito obrigada mesmo as três ^^**

**Um beijão e até mais**

**Beka**

* * *

***Nota da segunda autora: eita capitulozinho que foi difícil de escrever! Por quê? O calor, ora! Nossa, juro, isso aqui ficou quente e romântico e meloso como o próprio Louis, daria tudo para estar no lugar da Gláu! Gláu, querida, quer trocar de lugar comigo? Fica aí, no seu cantinho, e me dá o seu Louis? kkkkkkkkkkkk E, mais que tudo, estou feliz, pois pela primeira vez ajudo em VK, e tenho o privilégio de escrever com nossa querida Beka, a maior das ficwriters do Nossas Fics!**


End file.
